Maximum Ride, High School life Fanfiction by Ash
by AshGlass1151
Summary: Max is a normal, sixteen year old who just moved from LA to Arizona. She goes to high school and is faced with drama, tragedy, comedy and awesomeness! Take a look at Max's amazing high school ride! What happens when she meets new friends and gets close to the mysterious Fang? Its my first ever Fanfic guys so just give it a shot!*no wings* for teens but K fr them who r awesome! :)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey, this is my first ever Fanfic. Hope you guys love it, its cool and amazing…..just give it a shot.**

**Oh and by the way the ages are:**

**Max: 16**

**Fang: 17**

**Iggy: 17**

**Ella: 15**

**Nudge: 15**

**Gazzy: 10**

**Angel: 8**

**First Chappie, Enjoy!**

**Max Pov**

The sun beat down upon the car, and I looked out of my window at the barren lands zooming by. Yea, currently I, Maximum Martinez was stuck in the backseat of the car with my sister, Ella Martinez, who was babbling on and on about how excited she was to be starting a new life, in a new place, with new friends. My mom, Valencia Martinez, was driving and smiled back occasionally at us.

We were currently on the highway from California-Las Vegas to Arizona-Avondale. My mom, sister and me were moving to Avondale because my biological farther, Jeb Batchelder, just got a divorce with my mom because of various work issues. But anyway, all was good now, we kept our peace.

See, me and Ella weren't exactly own sisters. I mean we were, but we were born from different dads. Who cares? We didn't even talk about it much.

I was completely bored out of mind when I decided to text my friend back from LA.

**Me: Hey Abby, Hows everythin' goin'?**

**Abby: Hi Max! We all miss you sooooo much in LA!**

**Me: Yea, I miss u guys too! Hows everyone doin?**

**Abby: Yeah everyone's fine. Not good since your not there to cheer everyone up!**

**Me: Hey! Don't say that! You'll make me wanna come back running to LA!**

**Abby: Whatever helps! :P **

**Me: I heard Caitlyn and Mark are dating, are the rumors true?**

**Abby: Yeah its just sooooo cute! Mark even asked Caitlyn to the prom!**

**Me: Cool, wish them luck from me.**

**Abby: Sure, I'll do that. Tell Ella I said hi!**

**Me: Sure.**

"Ella, Abby said hi."

Ella stopped babbling for the minute, smiled and voiced cheerily, "Oh! Tell her I said hi too and I miss everyone there and I can't wait to tell them about the new school and-", I clamped my hand on her mouth before she could burst my eardrums.

**Me: Yea, Ella says hi n she misses everyone.**

**Abby: Haha, How is it that you both are sooooo different from each other?**

**Me: Don't know.**

It was true, while Ella was beautiful, cute and GIRLY and LOVED fashion and boys and all that crap, I was on the other hand, athletic, sophisticated and couldn't care about the world more or less.

"Girls, we're almost here!" my mom said, smiling, reminding us of her presence.

I turned back towards the phone's screen.

**Me: Abby I gtg, we're almost there. Take care, and say hi to the others from me.**

**Abby: Ok Max! You have a good time in Avondale and don't forget about us!**

**Me: Ofcourse I won't! Bye!**

**Abby: Bye Max!**

_Abby, logged off._

I shoved my phone into my pocket and smiled at Ella who finally stopped talking.

She started fidgeting with the hem of her purple skirt. "Ooh! This is sooooo exciting!" she squealed.

She was wearing a purple ruffle skirt, with black tights and purple highlight sandals with small pink flowers at the strap. Her top was a dark purple, more like a violet, strap-tee with pink hearts at the bottom corners.

I, on the other hand, wore ragged dark blue denim jeans, a white and black stripped shirt, and a nice denim jacket.

I was all about comfort while Ella, fashion.

We drove into town, Jacksonville, in Avondale. It was nice, like it was just out from those high cliché movie scenes. You know in the ones where the roads are so clean and the estates are all perfectly similar sized, yea those ones. It was sunny and the bright green trees every ten feet away made the place look amazing.

We pulled up in front of a middle sized white house, (not that it was any different from the other houses), and I looked up at the new house I was to live in. Yeah it was cool.

"We're here." Mom said, pulling up on the driveway.

I looked at my sister who was looking up at the house in wonder and smiled mischievously.

I threw open the car door and dashed across the soft green grass, on the white concrete pavement and onto the porch. My sister gasped, realizing what I had on my mind, and threw open the car door herself.

I unlocked the door quickly and ran up the flight of stairs, two steps at a time, and looked into each of the rooms.

"I call this one!" I shouted, entering the master bedroom. (There were four rooms.) It was big enough, and had a middle sized window. It faced the neighbouring house's window, presuming that all the houses had the same alignment; it was another room's window. Thankfully there was atleast ten feet in between the houses so I could have my privacy. The room was painted in beige.

It was great!

"Aww! But Max! Its no fair, you always get the biggest room!" Ella said entering my room. "OMG! This is sooooo amazing! Its so wow! Oh hell you always get the best room!" she said, looking impressed.

"Come on Ells, I'm sure I haven't taken all the best rooms in every house we move into." I toned teasingly.

"Yes you have Max."

"No I haven't."

"Yep."

"nope."

"Yep."

"Nope."

"Yep."

We kept going on popping the p's in every yep or nope.

"Girls, get down here and take your boxes up your rooms!" Mom shouted up the stairs.

"Come on Ells." I laughed and patted her back, going down the stairs.

Ella followed by smiling, and we started racking up the stacks of boxes according to the labels. At last, we finally had my boxes labelled 'MAX' in my room, while Ella's in her room, and my mom's in hers.

"Max! come down here and help me put this couch in the living room!" Ella shouted from downstairs.

"Coming!" I shouted back and slid down the railing of the stairs and Ella rolled her eyes. I helped her drag the couch into the living room in front of the T.V.

"That should do it." I said.

"Hey do you guys want to come to the furnishing store with me? I'm getting new furniture for the house." Mom asked us.

"Yeah sure ill go mum!" Ella exclaimed grabbing her purse.

"Ill just stay here and unpack, although, Ella could you get me some beanbags and chairs?"

"Sure." Ella said.

"No pink." I remembered the 'NO PINK' rule.

"Haha ok!" she laughed and went outside.

"Take care dear!" my mom said giving a small peck on my forehead before leaving.

I locked the door behind them and ran up the stairs to my room.

"Right, let's get started!" and started unpacking. After about three to four hours I had unpacked most of my things. Most of them included my books, anime video collections, movie DVD's, sports equipment and my chocolate stash which, by the way, I had to find a new hiding place for.

After watching movies like- She's the Man and 21, and eating a lot of Granola Bars and Twix, I finally got a message from mom saying she would be late as she was going to the clinic and had taken Ella with her and that she would return late in the evening.

Oh! I forgot to tell, my mom was a veterinary doctor and worked in a huge clinic back in LA and fortunately, she got the same job in Jacksonville too!

It was now six in the evening and I was bored out of my mind and not forget to mention, tired, so I decided to crash in early tonight.

I quickly changed into my PJ's, brushed my teeth and climbed into the warm covers of my bed.

Soon the darkness of sleep engulfed me.

**Fang Pov**

Lissa was practically trying to sit on my lap by the last period. I was so fed up of her that I just wanted to slap her and tell her to leave me alone. Maybe I would, someday. Control Fang, control. I rubbed my right temple with my hand while the other hand was pushing Lissa's skinny leg away from my knee.

"For the last time Lissa, I'm not interested in you." I muttered loud enough for only her to hear.

"Oh come on Fangy, don't play hard to get!" Lissa whined.

"Firstly, its not 'Fangy', and second, I'm not playing anything, just leave me alone." I said growling in my throat.

Sensing my anger, she backed up and pouted, sulking in her chair next to me. At least she wasn't stupid enough to try anything else. I really needed to get my place changed.

The bell rang and I dashed out of the classroom. Finally, Freedom! I opened my locker and shoved my books into my black bag. Just as I slammed the locker shut, Lissa's red hair appeared in front of me, her pale green eyes glistening.

"Hey Fangles! You wanna catch a movie at my house tonight?"

"No." I gave her my killer death glare and walked passed her.

"Ugh Fine! We are officially done!" she screamed turning on her heel.

"Finally!" I whisper-screamed and I could have sworn I heard many people giggling. In the inside, I was dancing with joy while on the outside, my same expressionless façade remained. I mentally face-palmed.

See, I'm one of those guys who doesn't show emotion. I just hate it when feelings have so much control over us that I finally taught my self in these past few years, to not express emotion. And I don't need people. I'm not exactly emo, but many jealous boys who would do anything for Lissa, always called me names behind my back. Who cares, the people who know me know I'm not emo.

I walked over to my friends, (Yes, I do have a tight circle of friends) Iggy, Nudge, J.J (a.k.a Jennifer Joy), Tess, Jason and Marcus. They started chatting about the day and we walked down the street heading home. We all lived in the same neighbourhood; you know in those perfect cliché houses, so it was only a few blocks difference.

"Yo man, The Lissa slut still behind your back? I heard you both broke up….. For the millionth time." Iggy said cracking up.

"Yeah, but you know her, she always comes back it's like she's a ghost haunting me or something." I mumbled.

"Well she sure looks like one, anyway, we're having band practise at the park on Sunday."

"Cool. Which songs?"

"Here." He said flipping me a compact disk.

"Bye guys!" he called winking his pale blue eyes and running toward his home.

We walked together slowly dispersing towards our houses. I nodded at them when my street came and walked towards home. On my way, I saw that the neighbouring house's door was open and someone yelling, "Max! Get down here and help me move this couch!" The voice, presumably Max shouted back "Coming!" and with that the sound of footsteps coming down the stairway. I remembered vaguely a 'To-Let' sign put up on the white fence a week before.

Great, new neighbours! I said sulking my way to my home just next the house.

"I'm home!" I said kicking off my black converse and running up the stairs to my bedroom. I dumped my bag on the desk and went downstairs to get something to eat.

My mom, Maria Ride, came in smiling, her dark hair a little messed up and her deep brown eyes shining faintly. She pushed me a white plate with a slice of lasagne on it.

"Heavenly." I said quirking the side of my mouth into a small smile. If there was one of the good abilities my mom had, it was cooking.

"Fang you're here!" My little sister, Angel, came running in with a big smile on her face and hugged me.

"Hey Ange." I said smiling as I put her down. She looked nothing like me. Her hair was short and blonde and whisked out at her neck. She had light blue eyes and a fair complexion. She went on my dad who died years earlier when I was young.

"How was your day Angel?" Mom asked giving her some cookies.

"It was amazing mom! Jewel, Isabella, Dane, Johnny, Gazzy and me built a huge sandcastle in the sandbox today!"

Gazzy was Iggy's little brother and were always up to something. They once put a bomb in the principal's closet. Luckily they didn't get caught.

"Really? How big was it?" I asked, ok she had the effect on people; she could even make me smile and talk a lot!

"Very big! Huge! As tall as you Fang!" she said smiling. Mum laughed at this and I grinned.

"Fang, Angel, we have to go meet the new neighbours tomorrow, I've prepared the casserole." Mum said.

"Ok mom." We said in unison.

Just then the doorbell rang. "I'll get it!" Angel said in a higher-than-usual voice. Hmm.

"I'm going out to play!" Angel shouted back and the door shut behind her.

"What was that about?" I asked, confused.

Mum just laughed and in a tiny voice added "I think she likes someone."

My eyes widened at this and I just could not think of a person whom she would like.

I thanked mum for the meal and went upstairs to my room. I busied myself in drawing a picture of an angel with long, beautiful wings and a bright smile. Just like Angel.

Before I realised it, the sun had set and the stars twinkled in the sky. I played the disk of songs the band would be playing on Sunday and just lay on my bed, thinking.

I wondered about school, Lissa's hideous face when she broke up for the hundredth time, and above all the new neighbours. What would they be like? Were they just like the others at school or could they be one of my friends like Nudge, J.J and Tess? Oh well, I was going to find out tomorrow.

I fell asleep at the memory of the new neighbours. Oh my god, I was getting obsessed with the neighbours, someone help! "_Max! Get down here and help me move this couch!" _wasn't Max a boy's name?

**Ok, so how was it?! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! Please just tell me how it is and if I should continue writing it.**

**Iggy: Don't worry Ash, its going to be fine! -Takes a Kit Kat from Ash's secret chocolate stash-**

**HEY! THAT'S MINE! -snatches Kit Kat from Iggy.-**

**Iggy: -Takes a Mars bar from stash-**

**OH COME ON! I need to find a new hiding place for my chocolate stash!**

**Guys don't forget to review and tell me if u like it!**

**Fly on,**

**Ash!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone! Thank you sooooo much for reviewing and please spread the news that you liked my chapter! A special shout out to these guys my first reviewers:**

**Elemental Dragon Slayer**

**SunsetOrange 12**

**Fang Is Awesome**

**Half-blooded Avian Victor**

**Thanks guys I love u! (Not in the creepy way.) You guys gave me so much more confidence!**

**Anyway on with the story, if u feel like giving ideas and stuff just PM me. Even if u just feel like chatting, cuz I don't really have any friends….**

**Anyway so don't forget to review!**

**Iggy: You're like literally begging them to review Ash just relax.**

**I cant Iggy, I need their awesome support to continue or u won't be able to meet Ella!**

**Iggy: Great! Now she's using me for advertising, or promoting or whatever.**

**Gazzy: - creeps his way up to Ash's chocolate stash. -**

**Gazzy get the freakin' hell away from my chocolate stash or I swear I'm gonna personally see to it that your ass will hurt every time you sit somewhere!**

**Gazzy: Sorry Ash! -Scampers away-**

**Anyway On with chappie 2!**

**Max Pov**

I fluttered my eyes open at the sound of birds chirping and the sunlight on my face. What?! Birds chirping? Sunlight on my face? Had I transformed to royalty?! Was I dead?! So many possibilities! Then I remembered, Oh yeah we had moved. Stupid brain!

I got up from under those warm covers. Surprisingly, it wasn't cold. I rushed into the bathroom and washed up.

I changed into black pencil jeans, an electric green Harley tee, and my black breakdown hoodie. I brushed my brownish-blonde, shoulder length hair and pulled it into a ponytail.

I slid down the railing of the stairs and ran into the kitchen. The smell of waffles wafted through the air. Hmm…. Waffles wafted … hah.

"Morning! I smell waffles!" I said cheerily.

"Good Morning Max!" my sister Ella came in and hugged me tight. "Can't breathe!" I gasped. She laughed and went over to the dining table.

Ella was wearing a Sweet and Then black and white dress complete with shiny gloss black shoes with white flowers on it. Her dark hair straightened to her elbows. She tied a white ribbon bow on her head to match with the dress.

"Your nose is right again Max, we are having waffles for breakfast." Mum said smiling and passing me a plate full of beautiful brown waffles with maple syrup dripping at the edges. Yum!

"So girls, tomorrow is going to be your first day at Lincoln High." Mum said.

"Yeah I can't wait!" Ella smiled and bit into her forked waffles. "I can." I muttered. The thing was that I didn't want to move here, I loved my old life in LA.

"Come on Max! Just give this place a try!" Ella said as if reading my mind.

I just snorted. The doorbell rang just then.

"Oh it must be the neighbours!" Mum said hurriedly and went into the living room. We bee-lined behind her, making ourselves presentable.

"Oh hello! You must be the neighbours! I'm Valencia Martinez and these are my kids Max and Ella." She introduced us.

"Hi, my name is Maria Ride and this is Angel. Nick is a little busy so he couldn't come." She smiled at us, giving mum the casserole. They started talking and getting to know each other more and headed for the dining area.

A little girl, about seven or eight, had bright blue eyes and had short blonde hair. She gave us a sweet smile and stepped forward. She was sooooo cute! I mean seriously she was cuter than a baby!

"Hi! I'm Angel! I'm eight years old!" she said.

"Hey Angel, I'm Max, and this is Ella." I said, bending down and ruffling her hair. She smiled and ran into the kitchen.

"She's sooooo cute!" Ella said following Angel inside.

"Totally." I agreed.

The rest of the day went by without anything eventful. I choked on a cookie when Angel wanted to know if I had a boyfriend back in LA. Well yeah, I did, Sam, but I didn't tell her that. Yea, I did have a boyfriend-Sam, we dated for a few months but then we just left. I don't know what happened we just ended the relationship like that.

Around late evening Maria and Angel left. Maria and my mom were instantly best friends and Angel felt very close to us, like a sister.

I started packing up for tomorrow, ugh, school. I just hope I'd fit in.

Well we would see tomorrow wouldn't we?

**Fang Pov**

Band practise went very well. We had got a gig at the park, but when, I didn't know. Mum sent me a text that she was at the neighbours', so I could hang out with my friends. We decided to treat ourselves with ice cream.

As we reached the park, a soccer ball flew at Iggy's head and knocked him to the ground. Gazzy came running up then.

"Sorry Ig." He said bending to pick the ball up.

"Watch it Gaz!" Iggy said getting up angrily.

Then something red flashed in the corner of my eye. I turned towards it and if your guessing a Frisbee, you're wrong, though I wish it was, but if your guessing Lissa, then hundred points to you!

I mentally groaned but externally, steeled my face. She came running with a stupid smile across her freckled face, her mini skirt bobbing up and down showing her underwear. Damn I did not want to see that. I wanted to scratch my corneas and retinas till the memory got erased.

"Hey Fang!" she said flirtingly.

"What do you want? I thought we broke up." I said looking her in the eye.

"Oh Fangles, you know that wasn't real, I was just playing." She batted her eyelashes showing off her purple eyeshadow.

"Lissa, I'm going to say this once, I was never interested in you so go away."

She pouted; trying to glare at me then turned on her heels and walked away.

Phew.

I heard Nudge, Tess and J.J giggling and then everyone burst out laughing. We all had ice creams and it was beginning to get dark so we all left the park.

"Say Nudge, did you hear about the new girls?" J.J asked.

"Yeah I heard one of them has such good fashion sense but the other one is totally opposite of her." Nudge replied.

"I heard they're gonna come to Lincoln High." Tess added.

"Whatever, lets just hope they're not snobs like the Populars at school."

"They're my neighbours." I said.

"OMG! Did you just take part in our conversation Fang?!" J.J squealed.

I raised my eyebrows at her and kept walking.

"Whatever guys they're coming in tomorrow." Iggy said.

We separated then, going here and there to our homes. I dumped my stuff near the doorway and went up my room. Angel came running into my room and hugged me.

"You know Fang, the neighbours were awesome! Max and Ella are so amazing and they are sooooo different from each other! Max is so athletic and sporty and can bounce her soccer ball on her head a lot of times! But Ella is such a fashionista like Nudge! But they both love cookies! But I think Max loves them more, I mean-" I clamped my hand on her mouth.

"Whoa there Ange! You sound like Nudge, the motormouth of hers doesn't stop."

Angel smiled and hugged me once more before leaving the room. So, they're names were Max and Ella. Cool. I didn't have anything better to do so I packed up all my stuff, ready for tomorrow.

I quickly changed, ready for bed and went to sleep beneath those warm covers. Tomorrow was a new day. Hopefully something new.

**So, how was it? Don't forget to REVIEW! There was chapter 2! Hey it rhymes! I know it sucked at Fang's Pov but I had nothing better and I really want Max and Fang to meet up at school. So just bear with me for this chappie because the next chappie is about Max's first day! And trust me its gonna be fun! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**

**Iggy: Your doing it again.**

**Whatevs!**

**Iggy: You got that from Hangover part 2 didn't u?  
Oh shut up Igs! Here take a chocolate.**

**Iggy: OK! **

**Oh and guys THE DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN MAXIMUM RIDE CUZ IF I DID I WOULD BE AWESOME AND NOT A KLUTZ!**

**Iggy: yep, you'd be awesome if u created me but u didn't so… ha!**

**Whatevs!**

**Fly On,**

**Ash!**


	3. Chapter 3 Freshman 1

**Ok thank you everyone for Reviewing but its not enough! I need more energy to live! So please review and tell me how it is. This is the chappie when Fang and Max meet guys! I hope you guys like it.**

**Max: - busy eating Ash's cookie-**

**Fang: -hiding silently behind the wall eating Ash's chocolate, silently.-**

**Angel: -nibbling on choco wafers from Ash's stash-**

**Iggy: -casually throwing and catching Gems in his mouth.-**

**Gazzy: - trying to fit as many Fox's in his mouth as he can-**

**Nudge: - biting of cubes from the Bourneville.-**

**Oh COME ON guys! Its like you haven't eaten chocolates in your life!**

**Max: Haven't.**

**Well in my story you have! Anyway on with chappie 3!**

**Max Pov:**

_Beep, beep, beep, beep, beep, beep._

"Ugh" I groaned into my pillow. Stupid clock. It finally shut after I threw it at the wall. What time was it? Six in the morning?

"Max! Max! Wake up its like, half past seven! You don't wanna be late for the first day of school!" Ella said running in. She was already ready in a Flight of Fancy, violet dress with white stockings and black ballet shoes. She had a lot of makeup on but not too much. Her hair was tied up in a ponytail behind her.

She pulled open the curtain letting the darned sunlight on my face.

"Noooo! Argh! It burns, it burns!" burying myself deep within the covers and covering my face with the pillow. Suddenly, I heard a laugh and the next thing, MY LEGS WERE FREEZING COLD!

"I hate you." I mumbled then jumped out of bed to start chasing Ella. She squealed, dropping the blanket and ran for her life. Atta girl! You should be afraid of Max Martinez! But, she wasn't only scared, she was cunning too.

I chased her into her room and she locked the door from inside, grinning evilly. My eyes widened in horror as I realised the trap and ran for the door.

"NOOOO!" I screamed as she dragged me into her bathroom.

-_Fifteen minutes later_-

"Put this on." Ella ordered, throwing me a white full sleeve shirt. I obeyed at command. "And this." She said throwing me a black tank top with white angel wings on the front. She dived back into the closet. See, once Ella's prepping you, your dead gorgeous meat.

"This too," she said giving me a way too tight pencil jeans. She was only a year younger to me so all our clothes fit.

"Ella, I can't wear this, they're way too tight, they stick to my butt!"

"Well duh, that's what they're meant for." She retorted.

"Ella!"

"Max!"

I huffed. We did this all the time. "Besides, they look perfect on you! You're so lucky that you're slim and thin and perfect and drop-dead-gorgeous!"

"Oh Ella, I'm so flattered, besides, you look great too!" I replied in a British accent. She just smiled at me and tossed me a pair of white converse. Finally! Something I would agree on!

"And now," she said, pushing her wheel stool which I was sitting on, towards her dresser. "For Makeup."

"Ella no! Don't do this to me!" I said, gripping the sides of the leather stool.

"Hmm. Ok ill tell mum that you broke her favourite Chinaware." My eyes widened in horror and I just mumbled a "Fine."

"But it should be very very less! Not noticeable."

"Fine." Ella muttered and pulled out a hot metal thingy. She started pressing little strands of my hair between two hot padded thingy's attached to the main metal thingy. (**Sorry I just love that word**). I was afraid she was burning my hair!

"Don't move." She said and removed another metal spiked thingy and started curling the strands. After she finally finished, I looked at my hair and actually liked it. Seriously, I mean it was amazing; my brown highlights were shining through the beautiful blonde curls. Then she fished out a blue case from her makeup bag and flipped it open.

"Close your eyes" she ordered. I felt a slight dab on both my eyes as she applied the eyeshadow. I opened my eyes and saw it was a very light black tint on my eyes. Not even noticeable. Good. Then she applied a very little of something called 'blush'? And told me apply lip gloss and reapply it several times. Yea, pshh, as if!

Then she knew that I wouldn't reapply no matter what, so she just rolled her eyes and took it back from me. Atta girl! Know that I am stubborn!

"Girls! Ten minutes to eight! Don't you think you should be off now!?" Mum yelled from downstairs.

"Coming mum!" We called and ran downstairs grabbing our backpacks, Ella's purple one and my blue one and grabbing our lunches ran out of the house.

"Bye mum!" we called back.

"Have fun girls!" she called. 'Have fun?' wasn't it supposed to be like 'be good' or 'stay safe'? Well she was my mum.

We ran all the way to school, which wasn't too far. Infact we were five minutes early. We went into the office which was huge with mahogany wooden boards. A blonde secretary led us to the Principal's Office. We pushed open the door and went in.

"And who might you be?" He asked in a snappy tone.

I immediately disliked him and raised my eyebrow when I looked at his desk calendar of bikini-clad women. Ugh No! Not a sexist pig again!

"I'm Max and this is Ella. New students." I said, looking him straight in the eye. Turns out, he was a sexist pig because he shot out his hand expecting us to shake it. None of us shook it so he took it back grumpily.

He opened a cabinet and handed each of us a file each. We turned to leave saying a polite 'thank you'.

Ella started studying the map from the file and left toward her locker in a hurry. I looked at the watch. Damn! Two minutes until class. I quickly started running through the mazes of hallways and corridors, finally reaching my locker and opening it within a minute. Wow world record! Where's my prize?

I quickly pulled out the required necessities and checked my schedule. I had first period: Homeroom in a room number 6. I ran the hallways searching desperately for room 6. I finally found the darned room with a gold '6' on the top and ran for it. Ten more seconds left!

"I'm not late!" I shouted crashing through the door. Just a second later the bell rang. Some of the people were giggling and the others just whispered about the 'new girl'.

"Come in." A said smiling at me. "Quite everyone! Let the new student introduce herself to us." He said, motioning to the class.

"Um, Hey I'm Max. I moved from LA and I'm a soccer fanatic." I said. I heard whispers from "Man, she's hot for a soccer fan!" to "Ugh, look at those converse sooooo not cute!"

I rolled my eyes while following the teacher to my appointed place. "You can sit near Fang, Miss Martinez." He said pointing to the spot where a redhead wearing extremely short clothes and enough makeup for a clown, was sitting. Well, nearly sitting as she was practically sitting on the lap of a boy with black clothes and black-neck length hair and a long black fringe covering half of his face. Apparently, Fang. His face was expressionless but his dark black onyxes were showing how painful it was to sit next to the clingy red-head who was now, at the moment, practically trying to shove his hand up her skirt.

The professor cleared his throat and said in a stern voice," Please refrain from trying to pull Fang's hand up your skirt Miss Lissa and sit near Miss Nicola."

"What!?" Red-head Lissa shrieked glaring, well trying to glare, at me. I raised my eyebrows at her. Seriously? The girl needed a life. "But sir! I have always sat here near Fangy-poo!" she whined batting her long massacred eyelashes.

I bit my lip trying not to burst out laughing. The teacher seemingly trying to keep his laughter in, cleared his throat. "Enough of this Lissa, please move to the appointed place." He turned and left towards the front of the class. She tried to glare at me furiously standing up and coming towards me. Her perfectly manicured dirt miniscule free not to forget small hand dug into my shoulder and she whispered into my ear. "Fang's mine". I laughed and picked up her tiny hand from my shoulder with a satisfying crunch which made her gasp.

"I don't think he's interested." I said to her and falling into my seat. She glared once again and left without another word, hopefully, with tears in her eyes.

The boy sitting next to me looked at her go and then at me, his face expressionless, but I could see a small 'thank you' in those deep dark onyxes called eyes. I had to admit he was cute. And to the normal average girly girl he would be HOTTER THAN THE SUN! **(I know a little OC here)**

We stared at each other for what was five seconds but seemed like five hours, gathering data. I figured him to be those strong and silent types and he was either emo or completely obsessed with black. I mean who has a black eraser? He finally broke the silence by saying in a husky tone, "Fang."

I was so startled I was almost about to gasp. Luckily I just nodded, "Max." He smirked and turned forward. I heard a hiss from behind and turned to see Lissa a few seats away trying to break a pencil. I coughed out my laughter and saw Fang's smirk widen. "She's always so clingy?" I asked.

"Yep." He replied. We had a few moments of silence after that. It wasn't awkward like most silences, this one was comfortable.

"So, you moved from LA?" he asked, stunned by his own start of conversation. "Yep, Its nothing like here, its all crowded and dirty there." I smiled. "Plus, the weather is awesome."

Lissa finally managed to break the pencil and whispered to me. "You wouldn't like it if you take him away from me."

"Seriously? I didn't think you would be so low to stick to someone like that. But now, I'm corrected." I chocked back my laughter as she tried to come up with something but to no result. She pouted. "Just stay away from my boyfriend."

"Lissa, are you deaf? How many times should I tell you, I'm not your boyfriend." He said smiling. Like actually smiling. I wanted to capture it in a picture and label it as 'RARE.' And it was actually contagious as I laughed silently. Lissa just snorted and turned back to her other friends.

The rest of the period went by with comfortable silence as they announced the announcements and the bell went off for the next period.

Fang followed me out and immediately Lissa came, pounding on him. She put her arms around his neck and was close to kissing him, when a tall and pale boy with pale blue eyes and strawberry blonde hair walked up. He was wearing a white breakdown hoodie, worn out jeans and red sneakers. "Yo Fang, lets go, I need to tell you something."

"Hey Ig." Fang said irritatingly and pushed Lissa away. Lissa gaped and walked away.

"Iggy, this is Max. Max, Iggy." Fang said waving to us.

"Hey Max."

"Hey Iggy. So you and Fang are buds? I thought Fang didn't have friends. He seems like that type of guy."

"Oh don't worry, Fang's not emo. He has a couple of friends." Iggy snickered.

Fang just rolled his eyes and we walked towards the cafeteria, chatting and getting to know each other better.

Turns out, Fang was a soccer fanatic too and was on the school team. They urged me to join in too. Iggy used to play baseball but soon left.

We walked into the cafeteria and towards a big plastic table. Everyone silenced as we approached. "Come on everybody introduce yourselves to Max." Iggy casually sat down in an empty chair. Everyone started talking then, introducing themselves in unison. I was pulled down by someone and found myself between a girl with mocha skin color, and a girl with glasses and a big smile. The girl with mocha skin started talking and man, did she have stamina.

"Hi! I'm Monique! But everyone calls me Nudge. You should too, it suits me! It all started when I started to nudge people out of the way. Once we were all drinking Diet cokes and I nudged Iggy and he suddenly screamed 'Nudge!' And everyone started chocking on their cokes and laughing so the name stuck 'Nudge.' I love it its so cute and-"

"Hold the motormouth, Nudge." The girl with glasses said. She smiled at me, "I'm JJ." I nodded and replied, "Max."

They others introduced themselves as Tess, Jason and Marcus. Jason and Marcus played baseball and were usually to themselves while Tess, Nudge and JJ enjoyed the girly talk.

Ella came in and joined us, plopping down in between Iggy and Nudge. I could feel Iggy stiffen out of the corner of my eye. Hmm, I needed to talk to my sister.

So Iggy started talking to my sister and we all talked about siblings. I could feel Fang's gaze on me and whenever I turned to look at him, he would be examining his deep red apple, with a flush on his face.

"So Fang has a sister named Angel, she's like the sweetest girl you will ever meet!" Nudge exclaimed.

"And Iggy's brother Gazzy is cute too!" Tess added.

Nudge whispered into my ear, "You know I think Angel likes Gazzy, she always talks about him." I laughed at this and saw Iggy and Fang shifting uneasily. I cracked up even harder and everyone joined in when they guessed it.

The day went by quickly and The Flock, as they call themselves, invited me and Ella over to their weekly Saturday sleepover/party/band practise. Plus, Ella and me were officially part of the Flock now. Hmm, maybe this place wasn't that bad at all. I mean I had made friends here and they were all so amazing like I had belonged here forever and this was only on my first day!

**Fang Pov**

I dreaded the makeup monster I had to sit with but fell into my seat. There was still five minutes left and I was hoping she didn't come. Like literally with my fingers crossed. If you're guessing Lissa, then you're right. But my luck wasn't at home at the moment and Lissa came in gossiping, with all her other Popular friends. "Fangy!" She shrieked and beelined towards me.

No no! Please no! I groaned inwardly as she came and dunked herself into my lap. I heard the bell ring and someone voice "_I'm not late!"_ The voice sounded familiar…..

"Hey Fangles." Lissa said seductively and started twirling my hair between her fingers. I pushed her away by her waist but she mistook it. She immediately took hold of my hand and tried to shove it underneath her skirt.

I pulled away hardly and her hand awkwardly hit her own butt. I chocked back my laughter and saw the teacher, , looking disdainfully at her. Next to him was a very very very pretty girl with dirty blonde hair and chocolate brown eyes. She was wearing a simple outfit which suited her and had a small smile on her face.

Her eyebrow shot upwards when Lissa was personally trying her best to threaten her. She smiled and laughed dangerously and picked away Lissa's tiny hand of her shoulder with a satisfying crunch. I realised that I was smiling and put my expressionless façade back on. I looked at Lissa go with tear filled eyes and then examined the girl as she sat down.

We examined each other for what seemed like a long time and then I remembered it was so awkward to be staring at each other so I decided to introduce myself.

"Fang."

She nodded and I caught the hint of a little gasp. "Max." The now familiar voice voiced. So this was Max, my new neighbour. But I wouldn't tell her that, let her find out.

The period went by Lissa trying to threaten Max and me starting a conversation. What was wrong with me?!

And at lunch I could not stop looking at Max and her confusion and emotion filled eyes. Whenever she looked at me I felt my face flush red and I started looking at my sweet apple. Damn! Why couldn't I look this girl in the eye without embarrassing myself!

Then Max and her sister Ella were introduced and invited into the flock at lunch. They were even coming over to our Saturday hangout party or whatever.

Maybe we could ask her to join the band. We needed a female lead singer…

Anyway all I knew was Max was super cool and the best was that…

She loved soccer!

**Thank you guys for all your reviews! And I am so so so so sorry that I didn't update soon! I had some… issues. So anyway I'm gonna give another chappie to you guys in a very few hours as a token of my apologization. (I just invented that word). Plus its going to be the playground Gangel thing so go Gangel! Thank you and please do review!**

**Nudge: heh.**

**Iggy: ha-ha, hysterically laughs.**

**Fang: -smiles into cough-**

**Max: burst out laughing.**

**What's so funny!? Huh?! Do I have gum on my pants? Is there doodling on my face? ANSWER ME!**

**Gazzy and Angel: Glares at Ash.**

**Max: Nothing….. haha…. Just the thought of … ahhaha…. Gazzy and Angel… hehehe.**

**Hey its SUPER CUTE! Ok?! You wait and see Max; it may even be cuter than you and Fang.**

**Max: shut up! –Shuts up, blushes and flies away-**

**Fang: sighs. Flies behind Max.**

**Iggy: Two little Lovebirds flying in the sky, both of them so high high high.**

**Nudge: Oh perverted thought!**

**Ugh! So irritating. Anyway hold on for a few hours then its recess time!**

**Angel: uses mind control to change Ash's mind.**

**Arrgh! No! I love Gangel and you cannot change my mind on that!**

**Stop it or no cookies for you!**

**Fly on**

**Ash!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Dear Fanfictioners! I give you chapter 4! I promised Gangel and I give you, Gangel! Sorry for not updating soon but, well, Ill tell you on l8r. So now enjoy! Don't think its weird it's cute!**

**Angel Pov**

Ok, so flashback to my part that is a day before Max and Ella arrived at their

place.

I was in my super cute pink glossy bedroom, writing in my personal diary of how much I LOVE Gazzy! Yeep he was just sooooo cute! And so true and so handsome and so amazing and- That's when Fang came in.

I ran down the stairs to my one and only lovely brother. He was just the most amazing brother ever! I had heard from Susan in my class of how cruel and mean her brother was, but Fang was nothing like that, He was amazing!

I ran in and hugged him tightly. He was like a brother and father and best friend combined into one!

"Hey Ange." He said stroking my hair and putting me down. He was eating a slice of lasagne and mom gave me some cookies. Yum! I told Fang about the sand castle Gazzy, Jewel, Dane, Isabella, Johnny and me made yesterday. But I didn't tell him how Gazzy 'accidentally' caught my hand when tapping the base of the sandcastle. We had both blushed beet red then and Jewel had never stopped teasing me about it.

The doorbell rang then and I remembered that Gazzy was taking me to the park that day. OMG! OMG! OMG! "I'll get it!" I yelped scrambling to the door.

I saw Fang look suspiciously at me but I ignored him and slammed the door shut behind me.

"Hi!" I said and smiled at him.

"Hey. Ready to go?" He said shoving his hand into his shorts pockets.

"Yep. So hows everybody?" I asked climbing down the porch steps.

"They're cool." He said walking with me and reaching out to hold my hand.

I turned scarlet and seeing my hesitation he pulled back, but I caught it and squeezed it tightly. He looked at me with confusion, those sky blue eyes sparkling. I smiled my sugar-coated-sweet-smile and swayed our arms together. He returned the smile with gratitude in his eyes and we walked along to the park a few blocks away. We debated the entire time about which anime was better. I had backed up Sailor Moon and he picked Naruto.

"Nuhn uh. Sailor Moon is so romantic and girly in everyway. I mean they don't even know how to fight. Now Naruto, Do you see the way he changes spirit at the final battle?"

"Seriously Gazzy, Naruto is so much of action, you need to have other genres to keep the plot interesting. And besides, Masked Tuxedo is so cute and always comes to Serena's rescue."

"That guy just throws roses everywhere and provides moral support. He isn't any action." Gazzy muttered.

I laughed lightly as we bent the corner that led to the park entrance. "No he's not. He's very capable of defeating Naruto. He even defeated Ruby underwater."

"Yea right." Gazzy sighed in defeat as we reached the playground area. Our friends smiled at us as we joined them.

"Hey guys." Gazzy said climbing the monkey bars quickly. I smiled at Isabella as I sat beside her on the swing. "Hi!" Everyone replied.

"So, what are we going to play today? I'm so bored." Dane said jumping down from the monkey bars. Jewel spoke up. "I call hide and seek."

"OK." Everyone shouted at once. "Cool, Ill be seeker." Johnny said and started counting till he reached a hundred.

We started scrambling away and Gazzy motioned me to follow him. SCORE! I happily ran after him as we passed the fountain and ducked under a tree. We raced deeper into this part of shrubbery I hadn't known was there and came to a tiny clearing.

The clearing was beautiful, the trees were surrounding us and the sunlight shone through the branches making streams of light all around us. It was like it was from one of those romantic Twilight scenes where Edward sparkles but instead this place was like a circle and not a path. I decided to show Fang this part of the little forest when he got the time.

"Wow Gazzy….. This place is amazing. How did you find it?" My amusement overwhelming when I looked at him. He was sitting down near me; he smiled up at me and motioned for me to sit down.

"I was just wandering around trying to find my soccer ball and I happened to come here. Nobody actually comes here, whenever I'm alone and I'm not at home I come here. You're the first to know of this place after me and Fang that is. And don't worry Fang knows, he comes here often to sketch. Plus I call this place 'The Zone.'"

Before I could say anything, we heard a sharp snap. We shot upwards off the ground and looked around. Gazzy took up a fighting stance and put an arm in front of me as we heard another snap. As much as I would like to have melted into his touch, I couldn't because I was so terrified that I froze, even my breathing.

Another snap, and another, and again. Then we heard faint yells.

"Gazzy, Angel where are you?"

"Guys come on out!"

"Where are you guys?"

"Gaz! Man, come out! Ange where are you?!"

Gazzy sighed and relaxed. "Come on, let's go before anyone finds this place." He walked forward towards the open shrubbery. I nodded silently and followed him out. We hid behind a bush for a second and then called out.

"We're here guys!"

"We've been here all along." I winced as a prickly thorn gave a cut on my bare leg. I chose to ignore it.

"Thank God! I was so afraid! Where were you guys?!" Jewel exclaimed as we all met up.

"Uh, hiding?" Gazzy said with a 'duh' in his voice. Jewel rolled her eyes and motioned for us to follow. We all met up and walked out of the little park forest.

"Guys, its getting dark and I need to go, so Ill see you later!" Dane said and walked off.

"Johnny, don't you want to go home?" A kind lady asked from a distance. "Coming mom!" was Johnny's reply and he nodded at us and ran away. Jewel smiled at us. "Goodbye guys! Come on Isabella let's go!" tugging at Isabella's hand. "Bye!" Isabella called out as she was dragged out of the park by her friend.

It was late evening and the stars had already started coming up. The sun had set and the sky was a deep cerulean blue. The park was mostly empty now and the crickets had started chirping.

Oh, and my leg was hurting badly, did I mention? Luckily, Gazzy noticed it. "Angel! What the hell happened to your leg?!" He immediately helped me limp over to a bench. "Nothing, I just scraped my leg against a thorn." I blushed as he bent down and examined the cut.

"And you didn't care to tell me this?" He looked up with concerned filled eyes. _Oh how cute!_

"I didn't think it was important." I winced as he tied his handkerchief around the gash.

"Did I hurt you?"

"Nope."

"You should have told me Ange. Does it hurt?" He sat beside me.

"Well thank you Doctor Gazzy but it doesn't" I said standing up to prove my point. We laughed a little and then the most amazing thing happened.

Gazzy gave my cheek a small peck! Yeep! My face was redder than scarlet and I think I would die if I would blush more. My smile was so wide that I thought my lips would tear if I widened them more. He had this goofy smile on his face and a little pink tinge on his cheeks. His eyes were shining in triumph as if he'd won a competition with himself.

Iggy's voice sliced through the silent air, "Yo Gaz! What are you doing here at night!? Lets go otherwise Mom's gonna murder us! Ange? Is that you? Your brother is damn worried about you! Go home!"

We nodded silently and stood up. "Are you sure you'll be able to walk all the way home? I'll give you a piggyback ride or even Iggy could."

"No its ok, I'm sure I can walk home. It's only a few blocks away."

He nodded at me pecked my cheek again. "Goodnight." He whispered and ran to his brother who started interrogating him the moment they were out of earshot.

"Yeeeeeeep!" I screamed and did a happy dance with my good foot. _He liked me! He seriously liked me!_ I started running back home with my good foot and limped with the other. OMG! I couldn't sleep the night!

I tiptoed inside and closed the door silently behind me and climbed the stairs. I could hear mum making dinner in the kitchen. _Almost to my room. Almost there! _

"And where do you think you're going?" Fang's stern voice sounded behind me. Let me tell you he's got secret training from a Ninja.

"My room?" I said laughing lightly and sounding tired.

He looked over me for a few seconds and saw the handkerchief tied around the gash and looked up at me. He saw my 'Ill tell you later' look and just nodded.

"You better explain later." He muttered and went into the kitchen. Phew, that was close.

I wasn't very hungry so I decided to take a nice hot shower and get to bed. Gazzy's handkerchief was stained red with the blood and I washed it nicely. The blood dripping from my wound burned when the hot water touched it, but it was ok, though deep.

I put on my PJ's and got into my fluffy bed, muffling my face in my strawberry pillow and 'yeeping' as I thought about the small but insanely cute peck Gazzy had gifted me. My cheeks still tingled where his lips had touched and I sighed loudly.

Oh boy! Tonight was going to be a long night!

**Like it? Hate it? Want FAX to be better? Well I sure hope my brain dingles more for FAX! Review guys I'm not getting much, and I don't think it has high hopes without reviews…**

**Max: -grunts- You gotta do better for me and Fang and …. WHAT THE H-E double hockey sticks!? DID I JUST SAY THAT?!**

**Don't worry we all know how much you LOOOVEEE Fangles so don't worry. This was just a side road; you and Fang are the main thing here so don't worry. Come on guys you have to review!**

**Iggy: no snarky comment here.**

**Thank you for once Iggy! Though I wonder why…**

**Disclaimer: J.P is male. I'm female. J.P is old. I'm a teen. J.P is awesome! I'm a Klutz with a capital 'K'!**

**Fly on,**

**Ash!**


	5. Chapter 5 Freshman 2

**Hey guys heres chappie 5 but I am not happy because I only got 2 reviews for my last chappie! It's not fair! :*(**

**I won't write more if anyone isn't reading it so guys pls review! Anyway back to Max and Fang for now in chappie 5!**

**Max Pov**

Thankfully, today I got to dress by myself as Ella was busy applying her own makeup because she had slept in.

I wore my black Varsity hood with a white V-neck shirt inside and a pair of denim jeans. I pulled on my favourite blue converse and tied up my hair into a high ponytail.

I slid down the railing because I loved it and landed perfectly on my face. Yeah, you heard it, my face. Something black and furry blocked my landing spot and I, in fear that I would pancake it, stumbled against the last three stairs and landed with an 'oof' on the ground and a pain-throbbing ankle. Fuzzy black thing started licking my ear and I shot up looking at it.

Oh, it was a dog. Cool. What was a dog doing in my house!?

My sister decided to grace us with her presence then, wearing a green colored Me and Ukelele dress. Her hair was straitened and tied up in a tight ponytail behind her and her Jade Belle shoes clattered on the stairs as she skipped from her room.

"OMG Max! What are you doing fallen on the ground? I told you rail-sliding was bad and you would get hurt!? And OMG! That is SUCH a cute dog!" She ran down the stairs and looked up the collar for a name tag.

"Total." She said patting the dog's head. I got up and examined my leg for an injury but it was only a flesh wound.

The dog was black and had glossy and shaggy fur. Its brown eyes were huge and filled with excitement. Mum came in holding a whisk in her hand when she heard our commotion. She looked at the dog and relaxed.

"Oh I see you met Total. He was up for adoption since he was a pup and no one took him so I decided to get him home. Besides, Ella always wanted a dog."

I patted the dog's head and it licked my hand and barked joyfully. It jumped everywhere and my mom threw it a cookie. Boy, was it energetic!

"Now off to school, Total can play after you come back."

"Bye mom!" we called behind taking our brown paper packaged lunch and running out the door.

Yesterday, I had to spend my whole day in Science and Math to cope up, since I had joined mid-year. So I still didn't know where the other classes were.

I looked at my schedule and then at my map confused. There were so many doorways and corridors and hallways and, Ugh!

"Need help?" I turned around to find Fang smirking a little, clad in his usual black outfit and looking hot as always… wait. Where did That come from?!

I shook my head slightly and muttered a 'Yeah' giving him my schedule. His eyes moved quickly, taking in the info on the page. He raised his gaze from the page and looked at me with a glint of surprise.

"You have almost all your classes with me."

"Cool." I said casually but inwardly I was dancing with joy. SCORE! And I sure didn't in the heck know why.

"Come on, first period is homeroom, again."

"Sure let's go."

We walked in silence after that, well we were silent till LissaMcSlut came pounding on Fang again.

"Oh Fangy-Poo! How are you? I missed you so much yesterday night!"  
Fang groaned and turned towards her with flaring eyes. I swear he would murder her if she tried anything else. His eyes flashed at me for a split second sending me a distress signal which only I noticed. I took the call and saved the poor guy.

"Uh…Lissa right? Or is that Slut? No I'm sure it's Lissa although Slut would perfectly suit this… figure of a thingy. Yeah, so Lissa, you could surely back off of Fang since he doesn't seem to be interested and I happen to be his girlfriend!" I took hold of Fang's hand to prove my point. I then realised how soft…. yet hard and how warm yet cold, how beautiful his comfortable hand was.

I glanced at his direction and the corners of my mouth tugged into a small smile at Fang's more-shocked-than-seeing-a-mutant façade. He was clearly STUNNED.

We heard gasps and 'oohs' and 'aahs' from the now not-so-silent hallway and heard cellphones texting as the message spread through the entire school at the speed of thousand per minute.

Fang then caught along and held my hand firmly. "Yeah, and you better stay away cause' Max's temper is much more than the makeup you apply." That comforted me somewhat and made me want to cuddle something, which was waayyy awkward and abnormal for me. Plus, the whole hallway was SHOCKED at the fact that Fang had said more than six words.

"WHAT!? You're cheating on me with this Bitch?! How could you Fang!? How could you?!" Lissa screeched in a way too dramatic manner.

Fang just snorted and walked away pulling me with him. "So, I guess now the whole school thinks we're dating, huh?"

"Nah, It was just a show. Besides I wouldn't want to force you in a relationship with me cause you'd just beat me to pulp if I tried anything." He smirked.

I laughed at this though feeling a little disappointed. I had no idea why. "I wouldn't beat you up, you're my friend."

He stopped then, eyes only a centimetre wide and smiled. "Well then, um I guess I should say, Thanks?"

I laughed again and we walked towards homeroom not leaving each other's hand till we got there.

**Fang Pov**

Wow. Just wow. Max mocked at Lissa and pretended to be my girlfriend just to save me. Yes, I was surprised at that and not the fact that Max had called herself my girlfriend. Seriously? A loser like me with the Amazing Max? Pshh. No chance.

At first I thought it was all real. Then I saw Max glance back at me with a little smile and that's when my brain of a light bulb got into action.

"Yeah, and you better stay away from me cause' Max's temper is much more than the makeup you apply." What the H-E-double hockey sticks!? Did I just say more than six words in a sentence? Well, but I really wanted to say that.

I was also aware of Max's soft hand wrapped in mine and held it tightly. What? I may never get to hold it again, okay?

"WHAT!? You're cheating on me with this bitch?!" Lissa shrieked and I wanted to slam my fist into her face. Luckily, I did with a snort and pulled Max behind me towards class.

"So I guess now the whole school thinks that we're dating huh?" she asked snickering.

"Nah, that was just for show. Besides, I wouldn't want to force you into a relationship with me because you would just beat me to pulp if I tried anything." Something like disappointment flickered in her eyes and I regretted saying that by the instant. But seriously, what was this girl doing to me?! I was talking in whole sentences now! It was like she had that cheery aura always around her that made you want to dance beneath the sun and eat blueberries. We walked towards class and got stares from many of the students as they learnt of the new couple. I saw Max fidgeting and very uncomfortable so I spoke up.

"It was just to get Lissa off my back." The class returned back to normal then busy in their own work. I over heard a group of boys talking about how 'hot' Max was and shot them a death glare. They shut up and returned to doodling on their notes.

I dropped into my seat next to Max and she started mumbling the lyrics of a song. I turned to the front of the class but looked at her from the corner of my eye. I realised just how beautiful she was. No you perverted brains out there I wasn't checking her out! Just looking. The sunlight flooded in the room glinting of her dirty blonde hair making the blonde look like gold. Her eyes were like chocolate with vanilla swirls in them. Her thin pale lips were lightly touching each other as she mumbled the lyrics of a song. Ok I admit it was like one of those slow dramatic scenes where you only see her and only hear her words and what the bloody hell was I doing?! I quickly snapped my attention to the front of the class where was snapping madly at a kid for throwing a paper ball at him. The bell rang and dismissed the class angrily as the kid ran goofily.

Max, Iggy and me had physical exercise for second period and then music with almost the whole gang.

Max and me left the class and walked down the hallway. Some of the freshmen and sophomore kids checked out Max and I glared at them, my blood boiling. Yes, even though I was a freshman I was quite popular since the girls just loved me. I was also known to the guys for my excellence in sports and for the unbeatable records I had kept. The other kids just cowered and left with steely eyes.

"Thanks." Max said eyeing me from the corner of her eye. I looked at her confusingly and understood that she had been feeling the boys looking at her too. She stopped in front of her locker and looked at me questioningly.

"My locker's here." I motioned to my locker and opened it. I smirked slightly as I shoved my books in. neighbours and Locker partners. Cool.

"Race you to P.E" she smiled and dashed towards the hallway.

"Wait for me!" I grumbled and ran behind her.

Max reached the ground first and did a little victory dance. "You owe me an ice-cream."

"I didn't bet anything."

"Oh come on!"

"Nope." I popped the 'p'. "But we're doing Track and Field today; if you win then I'll take you to Ben and Jerry's."

"Yay! I am sooooo gonna win and you are sooooo gonna pay me with Cherry Garcia!" she said grinning evilly and rubbing her hands together.

"We'll see about that." I retreated backwards towards the guy's locker rooms to change. She waved at me heading towards the girl's locker rooms.

Oh I was sooooo ready.

**Hello fellow Fanfictioners! I am sooooo sorry I didn't update for so long the rents were just pushing way to far and yeah some problems. But don't worry I have the whole plot figured out now and that means faster updates! That's good right?**

**Anywho you guys have to see Death note. It's an AMAZING anime and you just have to see it! XD**

**Faster updates soon!  
Fly on,**

**Ash. **


	6. Chapter 6 Freshman 3

**Hello fellow Fanfictioners! I'm not going to bore you with my ranting but just so you know I really appreciate the follows and favourites but guys please review!**

**To my first friend in aeons: Writer of Faeries! I love you Faerie! (NOT the creepy way!) She's just as she says, AWESOME SAUCE! You should really read her Fanfiction it's AMAZING! I dropped my cookie when I read it! Its cookie-dropping-great!**

**Oh and I've been revising my work on Fanfic and saw the spacing thing, I'm sooooo super sorry but it's not my fault! I wrote it properly but it didn't come properly in Fanfiction.**

**Oh and BTW, when I think of Angel I smell mint and strawberry shampoo and soap. Weird. O_o **

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Maximum Ride NOR the song Tattoo by Jordin Sparks. OR Turn Me On by Nicki Minaj. Nope. Nada.**

**Ok so on without further ado, chappie 6!**

**Max Pov**

I left towards the locker rooms with an evil grin on my face. Fang was sooooo gonna pay me with Cherry Garcia! I cackled evilly at the thought and threw open the door. There were a few girls still there changing and turned to face me. Some of them snorted but the others smiled at me in welcome. I was still grinning madly as I made my way to my gym locker and tuned in the combination. I stripped from my normal clothes into these amazingly comfortable loose as in free-space-to-stretch blue sport shorts and white with blue strips sports vest. I was pulling on my right white and blue stripped sock when this huge group of preppy girls walked in chatting, gossiping, babbling and what not. Unfortunately, Lissa was one of 'em.

"OMG! What are YOU doing here bitch?!" she stepped front, flaring with possible anger or possibly just too much blood in her head. I tied the shoelace of my shoe and tucked in the aglets so I didn't step on one. "You hearing me bitch?!" I simply put on my other shoe and pushed my dirty blonde hair behind my ear. "Is that the only swear word you know?"

"Oh you did not, you Slut!" She drew her puny little hand back and swished in order to slap me. I quickly manoeuvred her attack by clasping her hand, standing up and throwing my fist into her face. Unfortunately, I stopped my punch mid-air, right in front of her perfect little nose and her face scrunched up; ready for a nose-redo.

"Call me that again, and your perfect little mouse nose will have a very nice twist in it." I growled and pushed her into a bench where she toppled behind it and hit her head. She glared at everyone with tear filled eyes and started squealing and crying and well, throwing a fit.

I appeared as if nothing happened and tied my hair back in a ponytail and went out the door. The boys were already out and were looking bored out of their minds. I jogged onto the grass field towards where the class was assembled and the boys cheered when they saw me. I cocked my head to the left in confusion, but shrugged and went and stood near Fang and Iggy who were crouched against a wall.

"Hey."

"Yo."

"You're looking ….Good in something other than black." I told Fang. Well, I wanted to say hot. But I guess good was ok. Especially in front of Iggy since he was such a pervert.

"Thanks. Looking good huh? Well, you too." Fang snickered.

"Ready to get beat up?"

"I was gonna ask the same question."

I laughed a little and then asked curiously, "Why were they cheering when I jogged up to them?"

"It's because the girls take a long time to get dressed and stuff, we get bored a lot and we don't like to be sent every now and then to knock on their door. So you're the first one out." Iggy answered. I blinked several times, and told a simple 'oh'.

The girls walked out, but four or five of them were holding Lissa while the little snob sniffled and glared at me occasionally.

"What's tied her in a knot?" Iggy asked from behind me.

"Oh nothing much, I was just going to redo her face when she called me a slut and was going to slap me. I thought why don't I give her a Max style makeover but decided against it since I have some Cherry Garcia to win." I said casually and saw Fang smirking.

"Okay everyone! Get ready for track and field, start warm ups. Rift, what's wrong?" A middle aged man with blue eyes and a pale complexion and shaggy brown hair stood up. His yellow whistle dangled from his neck on his grey jumpsuit.

"Oh nothing sir, she just got a little scared of me when she called me a-" I was cut of by Iggy's hand on my mouth. I looked at him furiously confused and he wagged his finger at me. "No bad words, Max.

I rolled my eyes and licked the inside of his hand making him shriek like a girl and wipe his hand on his shorts. "Eww eww eww! Yuck Max!" Iggy shrieked and the whole class laughed. The coach rolled his eyes and ushered us to the running course. We took our positions and bent silently. I could tell these guys loved their coach.

"What's the use, Fang's going to win again anyway. His record is unbeatable." I heard a boy sighing behind me.

"Don't think so." I whispered behind me. I heard a snort and a snicker and a tiny laugh. I glared behind me and grinned evilly. HAH! They didn't know my speed!

"Get ready to gimme that Cherry Garcia." I whispered to Fang who was crouching to my left.

"I don't think so." He said and smirked a bit. "If I win, then you're gonna have to act like you're my girlfriend whenever Lissa butt's into me."

"What!? No way!" I hissed. "It's equivalent to Cherry Garcia." Fang said raising his eyebrows. "Fine, but only if you win!" I hissed and touched my knee to the ground. He snickered and dusted his hands on the ground.

"Ready, set, Go!" The coach blew the whistle and we took off like rockets. For the first few feet Iggy and some other boys were leading and then I quickly wound my way through them and was leading. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Fang's face in a small smile and he was catching up to me.

"Go Max Go!" Iggy called from somewhere behind me and I pushed myself forward faster. I saw Fang right next to me in a second and kind of freaked out. I yelped a little and slowed a bit but didn't stop running. He grinned back at me and shot off in front of me. I growled and pumped my legs faster, pounding the mud track under my feet. My heart was beating like a drum roll for a war and my breath was stinging my lungs. I pumped my legs harder and came step to step with Fang. I smirked at him and he looked at me like I was a freaking tornado.

I held his gaze for a second and pushed ahead. That moment had been magical. It was like I had seen what he felt while running and he had searched right through my soul. And succeeded. Well ok what I feel when I run is like flying over a green meadow and the 'Colourful Emotions' Mix by being played in the background. I know it's cheesy but it's really amazing.

I shook my head and dashed forward with all my might. I had maxed out my stamina and power and was almost across the finish line. I was probably sweating like a hound dog by now. Suddenly Fang appeared next to me, struggling to keep up with me. His dark hair was wet with sweat and was flying across his face sending sweat beads flying behind him. I didn't know how he could see through those long black strands of hair on his eyes. **(A/N: Think of this story going in manga form, in it Fang's hair is cut to the huge side parting of a fringe? Yeah, that one.)** He was practically flying now his feet almost invisible as he cut through the air only steps away from the finish line. I gave in everything I got and bent my head forward. My legs pumped like they never had before and I got to a whole new level of stamina.

Okay, so there kicked in slow motion. All that was visible was my legs, Fang and the finishing line. Fang's forehead was matted with sweat and his face contorted like he was giving it everything he got. The sweat droplets twinkled in the sunlight and his legs were super fast even in slow motion. Heh. His shirt was greased with sweat and it was….. well it kind of was flying in the air…. Sort of…. Well it was flapping and stuff and I kind of had a peek at his tummy… with crunching abs. THERE! I said it! Well it was kind of…. Hot. Burgh!

He saw me looking and I quickly snapped my attention back to the race. My face flushed as I pushed all my stamina and strength into my legs pumping it furiously fast if that was even possible after what I was doing. Fang shook his head, grunted and ran even faster, his legs invisible now. We gave it all we got and crossed the finishing line. My lungs were screaming and burning and my legs were going through torture and my sides were aching. All this for a tub of Cherry Garcia. Sigh.

We were bent over breathing heavily, gasping for air and laughing our heads off. I fell on the floor and we burst out even louder.

"That was … interesting." I gasped.

"Yeah…. Very… Interesting." Fang let out a grunt and wheezed slightly.

"So…. Who won?" I wheezed out my heart still paining with every heartbeat the little red punch could pump up.

"Dunno. I guess we both did."

I groaned and stood up dusting myself. There was silence all around us and I froze. "Fang? Isn't it a little too silent?" He looked up at me, shading his eyes from the sunlight, still hunched over. He straightened and let out a 'yeah'.

We looked over the ground and saw the whole class huddled together, they were staring at us like we were aliens; they're mouths agape. Even the coach's jaw was hanging to the ground. Well not really; but you get it.

They were either paralyzed or were too stunned to speak.

Me and Fang just stood there, looking at them, still breathing roughly. Then they erupted in cheers and hoots and started running towards us.

"Run!" Fang yelled to me and we ran towards the locker room laughing our asses off. I quickly changed and got ready to go when a huge crowd of girls came in and cheered for me. That is, except Lissa dearie of course.

"OMG! Max that was amazing! You totally beat Fang!"

"Max you just beat the highest racing record!"

"That was like AMAZING!"

I heard many of them and smiled politely whilst pushing my way out the door. I breathed in the good fresh air as the door closed behind me. The coach came running up to me. Oh not again.

"Max right? That was amazing Max. How would you like to join the racing team?" The coach beamed at me.

"I'll think about it coach, anything else?" I asked politely. "Nothing at the moment, though, I wanted Fang to join in too. Would you ask him for me?"

"Sure."

"Thanks Max. Really good job today." He nodded and made his way to the Physical exercise room.

I waited outside the boy's locker room for Iggy and Fang to walk out and then we headed for music class.

"Seriously Max, you're the first one to beat Fang's record. I mean like everyone in the school knows how crazy Fang is when it comes to speed." Iggy was walking backwards talking with us.

"It's not that only she broke the record, we just set a new one." Fang grunted.

"What about my Ben and Jerry's?" I asked Fang and he smirked a little.

"Well, I guess I'll have to treat ya but you're also gonna act as my girlfriend in front of Lissa." I groaned. Why me!? That pathetic little puny wasn't worth it.

On the sunny side, I grinned like a maniac and did the 'MWAHAHAHA' thing for getting my Cherry Garcia.

"Hi guys!" Ella and Nudge chimed in and joined us. Ella went over to Iggy and hooked her arm around his; spinning him in front and slowed down to walk with us. Iggy started laughing nervously and scratching the back of his head while Nudge grinned maniacally and babbled about something or someone called awesome sauce. We wound our way through the hallways to a room labelled 'music and drama auditorium'. We entered to find this huge room with soundproof wooden walls and a raised stage-like platform. There were other children in the class, some sitting on the stage and some on the few desks that were each five feet apart.

We made our way to some of the desks that were empty and took our places just as the bell rang. A middle-aged woman with twinkling grey eyes and brunette hair came in with a nice smile. The class became quiet and took their places. Guess they liked her a lot.

"That's . The best teacher here." Fang whispered to me. I nodded silently. I looked to where the teacher was and smiled at her. She returned the smile and asked me to introduce myself. I stood up and told the same thing I had said in first period yesterday.

"Thank you, Max. We are doing singing today and as you're new; how would you like to sing for us first?" My smile dropped and I instantly began feeling nervous.

"Um, sure." I laughed nervously and made my way to the stage like platform. I looked at my friends who were smiling and clapping. I rolled my eyes and glanced at Fang who was smiling wildly and giving me a thumbs up. I went up to the mic and switched it on. I closed my eyes and started to sing.

**Tattoo by Jordin Sparks**

Oh, oh, oh

No matter what you say about love  
I keep coming back for more  
Keep my hand in the fire  
Sooner or later, I'll get what I'm asking for

No matter what you say about life  
I learn every time I bleed  
That truth is a stranger  
Soul is in danger, I gotta let my spirit be free

To admit that I'm wrong  
And then change my mind  
Sorry but I have to move on  
And leave you behind

I can't waste time so give it a moment  
I realize, nothing's broken  
No need to worry 'bout everything I've done  
Live every second like it was my last one  
Don't look back at a new direction  
I loved you once, needed protection  
You're still a part of everything I do  
You're on my heart just like a tattoo

(Just like a tattoo, I'll always have you  
I'll always have you, I'll always have you)

I'm sick of playing all of these games  
It's not about taking sides  
When I looked in the mirror, didn't deliver  
It hurt enough to think that I could

Stop, admit that I'm wrong  
And then change my mind  
Sorry but I gotta be strong  
And leave you behind

(Just like a tattoo, I'll always have you  
I'll always have you)

If I live every moment  
Won't change any moment  
Still a part of me and you  
I will never regret you  
Still the memory of you  
Marks everything I do

Just like a tattoo  
I'll always have you.

I opened my eyes to see everyone's; and I mean everyone's; mouths hanging open. Even 's. Even Fang's. Even Lissa's. Even my friends'. And then they all gave a huge round of applause. Except; Lissa dearie who just snorted and made her way out of class. I went back to my seat and smiled at my friends who were clapping me on the back and were telling that I was amazing and stuff like that. Haha. Even Fang grinned; like fully-grinned with the teeth and all and told me that I did a good job.

The day went by quickly. Nudge sang Turn me On by Nicki Minaj and we clapped the loudest for her. Lunch was with the normal group and I kept feeling Fang look at me. And well; unintentionally when he wasn't looking… well I kinda, looked at him too. Ok, well not looked; stared more likely…. UGH!

His dark-purplish-tinting-black obsidian eyes were so flashy and quick and always on guard. They were like deep dark wells in which you would easily get lost and fall to no depth. His equally black hair fell on the right side of his face hiding most of his right eye and his neck length hair looked so soft. I wonder what it would feel like when my hand tangled in it….. Burgh! FORGET I EVER SAID THAT!

His olive tanned skin matched his black hair and his jaw was set in a strong sharp edge. He reminded me so much of that bass player Ashley Purdy in that band Black Veil Brides.

His eyes flashed and he caught me looking at him. Damn Busted! I looked at him for a second more and he gazed at me too and then we broke it. I laughed at something Nudge said with no-doubt a flush on my face. I glanced at Fang who bending his face downwards; his fingers rubbing the tip of his nose. His hair was hiding his face and I shook my head and concentrated on Nudge.

"So he was like, how the hell should I be with you 24/7? And she was like if you love me you have to find some way. And he was all like; Screw you I have a life and then she was like WTF? And he was like-"

"Nudge! Stop it; you're busting my eardrums!" A boy about ten or eleven with shaggy and loose clothes who looked like he'd been rolling in mud with a soccer ball; exclaimed. His hair was blonde in colour and was sticking up in many places. His bright blue eyes had a sense of mischievousness and trouble making in it; but coordinated with his pale skin. His lips were set in a permanent grin and his foot balanced his soccer ball perfectly.

"Hey Gaz!" The girls waved at the boy while the guys gave him high-fives.

"Hi guys. We have recess now and I thought I'd come meet you guys. Ange is on her way."

"Gazzy Richards! How can you run off like that!? You are in sooooo much trouble mister!" The little girl we had met when I had just arrived to Arizona came rushing in with a flaming red face and her arms outstretched. Her pink tutu flopped in the wind and her black leggings sticking to her legs.

"And she's here." Gazzy laughed and got a smack on his head with a furious Angel. "Ow." He muttered and bounced his soccer ball on his head.

"Oh hi Max!" Angel waved; dropping her furious façade and smiling like an angel that she is at me. "This is Gazzy, Iggy's brother. Gazzy' That's Max. She's awesome!"

I smiled at Angel and Gazzy and waved. "So you like soccer?" I asked Gazzy.

"Like soccer? I LIVE it!" he said excitedly with shining eyes.

"Really? Me too! Which team do you support?"

"Manchester United of course! But I do like Barcelona and Arsenal."

"So cool! I love them too! I really like Messi though! And when Ronaldo was there Man U was like off the hooks!"

Gazzy laughed hard "It still is! Though I like Rooney a lot! Which positions do you play?"

"Well, I play centre-field and forward. What do you play?"

"I love playing forward and right wingbacks!"

"Awesome! How about we play sometime together?"

"Sure! I'm always up for play!"

A bell sounded in the distance and Gazzy looked dismayed. "Come on Gaz, we've got Art next!" Angel pulled Gazzy away with her. "Bye guys!"

"Bye!" We all called after they left.

**************_Don't mind me! I'm just a line break!_ ******************

The bell for home time sounded and we rushed outside. I grabbed my backpack from my locker and went outside to the parking lot where we all usually met after school. We met up with the whole gang and started walking down the street. The whole group was filled with chatter, the guys fake-farting with their armpits, the kiddos running around us, Fang walking silently; his strides sooooo hot looking… SHIT! Forget I ever said that!

We reached our lane and Fang, Angel, Ella and I waved goodbye to the gang as we started up the street.

"So, you live on this street?" I asked Fang who smirked and nodded silently. And then it hit me like a lightning bolt. Angel was our neighbour. Fang was Angel's big brother. Oh hell. Fang was my neighbour! I stopped in my tracks and tried to remember breathing. "Max?" Fang asked worriedly. I shook my head and I felt sweat pop out on my forehead. _What the hell Max? It's just a coincidence! What's the matter with you!?_

I laughed lightly and mumbled a 'nothing'. We talked about ice creams and Ella and Angel debated on some fashion topic.

"How about on Saturday? We can go to Ben and Jerry's then make our way to Ig's house."

"Sure; but don't you forget. I'm really serious when it comes to Cherry Garcia."

We laughed a bit and made our way to our homes. Ella and me waved goodbye to Angel and Fang and went inside.

"Hey mom we're home!" Ella yelled.

"Hey mom! Where's Total?" I yelled throwing off my shoes and backpack near the door and racing into the kitchen. To my astonishment; the kitchen was empty. Meaning no mom. "Ella! Mom's been kidnapped!" I called back to Ella who surprisingly had a worried look on her face. That girl did not understand irony and sarcasm.

She rolled her eyes at me when she saw the note on the counter. It said 'Off on some work; left Total at The Kennels. Pick him up at 8pm.'

The Kennels were like the doggy day care place. Well there wasn't anything to do so I went up to my room and started reading a book and finishing my homework. I blasted some of my favourite Dubstep bass drops and started dancing like mad on the bed. Well tomorrow was going to be cool as we would be going to band tryouts/ hangover partttaaayyy! Huh. Tis' place was cool.

**Hey Fanfictioners! I am so super sorry I haven't updated for so long but this was an amazing UBER LONG chappie.**

**I will try writing faster so yeah,**

**Fly on,**

**Ash.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Yo Fanficaroos! I'm feeling energetic! I just had a bottle of and Diet Coke! And I had plain sugar. Jeez I think I'm gonna get diabetes. Sweet is like ma drug. Well not actually but yes I do love it! Fang, Ig can you do the disclaimer?!  
Fang: *mute* -_-**

**Iggy: That's a nope from Fang and me!**

**Oh really? How about I tell Max and Ella what you did to Dr.M's cookies who baked it especially for her two daughters…..**

**Fang: *mutely gets up from chair* fine.**

**Iggy: *huffs* I hate you.**

**Oh, no you don't! **

**Iggy: Ok not as much but I do. Ok well I don't but I do temporarily.**

**Fang: *rolls eyes***

**Iggy and Fang: Ash doesn't own Maximum Ride and the songs mentioned but she owns this thingy she's doing.**

**Thanks boys! *give's both a Gone Mad.***

**Boys: Drools over Gone Mad.**

**For those of you who don't know a Gone mad is this amazing crispy wafer chocolate roll with coffee tasting chocolate in it! IT'S BEAUTIFUL!**

**On with chappie 7!**

Saturday morning. The day life seems boring. I lifted my head from the pillow groggily and looked at my clock and…..

"HOLY-FREAKING-COW!" I yelped and fell off my bed. It was freaking 12 noon and nobody had WOKEN ME UP!? Ella came rushing into the bedroom with a glass of lemonade and looked at me sprawled on the floor like I was some kind of freaking monster. "What the hell Max? You scared the bejeezus out of me!" She rolled her eyes and helped me up. Total came barking in and licked my toes which made me want to laugh like a mad and kick him off. But I didn't do that otherwise Ella would find my ticklish spot and trust me, she would tickle-kill.

"Mum and I are going to the supermarket. Wanna come?" Ella asked.

"Nope I'd rather stay and change. Mind getting me a pack of Mountain Dew?"

"Sure I will. Be careful!" Ella smiled at me and skipped away with Total barking happily at her heels.

I went over to the bathroom and got changed into a simple green tank top and a pair of denim shorts. I ran a brush through my dirty-blonde hair and put on my slippers. It was really hot outside and the sun blazed like well, like the hot sun.

"Bye Max!" I heard my mom and Ella yell and close the door behind them. I went over to the refrigerator and pulled out a Gatorade bottle and went up the stairs, sipping it up on the way.

I went over to my laptop sitting on my study table and logged in my account. I set my all time playlist on shuffle and the Pop songs came on first. I didn't really hate it but I didn't like it much too. The song Call Me Maybe by Carly Rae Jepsen came on. I sighed seeing nobody was on and made my way to the window and…..

I dropped my Gatorade right then and there and the liquid spilled out making a stain on the wooden flooring. The liquid sprouted from my mouth as I wanted to gasp. I would have looked at it but my eyes were NOT responding. Yes you heard it, and why you may ask?

Fang was there mowing the lawn. Shirtless. Coincidence? I think NOT! I know who did this. GOD I AM NOT FORGIVING YOU!

Ella's text came on my phone. Ok, so it wasn't God but atleast he could make it rain!

**Ella: Like ma surprise?! ;D **

**Me: ELLA! WHAT DID YOU DO!? HOW DID YOU!? GAHHH! IM GONNA SO KILL YOU! :[**

**Ella: It took me, Nudge and Angel A LOT of planning to do. We even put the seconds perfectly! Angel pushed Fang outside to do the lawn and snatched his shirt off. Nudge hacked into your computer and made the song keep on repeating. And me? I took care of the timings. We practised so much! Isn't it perfect?! XD**

**Me: I hate you Ella! You are gonna die!**

Ella didn't reply after that and I cursed and screeched. I looked at Fang annoyingly but my stupid stupid eyes started staring at him dreamily. Gahhh! I tried pulling my hair but only started fluffing it up. Yargh! What was happening to me!?

Fang was pulling that stupid mower and muttering under his breath. His black hair fell towards the left side of his face and was dripping with sweat. The sun shone on it making it tint a deep purplish-violet in some places. His body, oh his body! It was like he had gone to the gym before but had stopped going. He was muscular yet skinny. His olive tanned skin was glossy with the sweat and… Argh! I'm defining his body!?

I shook my head and tried to direct my attention somewhere else but my eyes or my head did not budge. That's when he started looking towards my window. I yelped and screamed in my head but my mouth took out a single 'meep' as he started pulling his hand up to shade his eyes and look. I tried backing up but slipped on the Gatorade landing on my butt. The stupid song was still going on and I wanted to break Carly's neck. I cursed and peeped back up to see him shaking his head and pushing the mower further away. I cursed with some pretty bad words which would have scarred a kid for life and made my way down the stairs and slammed open the door. I looked to my right where Fang got distracted and stood up. His chest was heaving and those beautiful, crunching abs….. Um, forget I ever said that.

I made my way angrily up to him and that took my whole guts out. I wanted to sigh dreamily and wrap my arms around him and…. I mentally slapped myself.

"I could really use some Cherry Garcia right now." I puffed up, my hands on my hips.

His fringe fell back on the whole right half of his face and he smiled at me.

"Ok angrybird, Let me just go and put on a shirt." He smiled and turned back towards his house. I wanted to say, 'NO! I like you without your shirt!' but that would be too embarrassing and humiliating. I stumbled behind him and tripped on some rock and smashed my face on his metal of a back. I heard my nose go 'crack' and pain shot up the stupid bone. I started wheezing and breathed through my mouth as I crumpled to my knees.

"Oh my gosh, Max! Are you Okay?!" Fang asked worriedly spinning backwards and kneeling down next to me in one swift move. His concerned filled eyes looked over me and found my bleeding nose.

"What the hell Max? How did you hurt your nose on my back?" he realised how stupid that sounded and we broke into a fit of laughter.

"I tripped." I wheezed out and he helped me up.

"Hold on." He said running in like a tornado and coming back in less than a minute with a white and black chequered shirt on, a black backpack slung on his shoulder and an ice pack in his hand. Angel came rushing out after him dressed in a little frock and a tiny duckling backpack behind her. She looked at my nose and gasped. "Oh Max? Are you alright?!" she came and hugged my legs. I smiled as best as I could with a bloody nose and took the ice pack from Fang.

"Thanks." I said and pressed the cool ice on my nose making it burn. "Wait." Fang said and took hold of my nose. "Ready?" He asked and I nodded and bit my lip to prevent from crying out loud. He twisted it into place and I yelped from the pain. He laughed and we made our way to the ice cream parlour.

"Hold on I'll just tell Ella to get me my nightclothes and an extra pair of clothes." I said pulling out my phone from the back of my pocket.

"Tell her to get a swimsuit for you too. Iggy had this huge cabana-type pool."

"Oh ok. Ill tell her to come there directly with both our stuff." I texted Ella to get both of our stuff to Ig's house for the sleepover. And I mentioned no bikinis.

Fang, Angel and me got our ice-creams and packed almost half of the store in an icebox for the rest of the gang. We made our way to Iggy's house which was HUGE. It had actually taken two of the normal allotted plots of a house and there was a freaking gazebo up front.

Angel skipped casually to the double-french doors and ringed the bell which sounded like it would shake the whole neighbourhood. Gazzy opened the doors grinning madly. "Hey everyone! Come on in! Nudge and gals already here!"

"Hi Gazzy. We bought ice-cream!" Angel smiled sweetly and we all went in.

"Awesome! The rents aren't home yet. They'll come for dinner. Iggy and the guys are watching soccer in the studio. The girls are in the garage singing some pop song."

"You've got a studio?" I arched my eyebrow.

"Yep it has surround system. Angel you gonna go with the girls?"

"Nah, they sing good but I prefer car racing. Gaz, you got some games on racing?"

Now I was stunned. I thought Angel likes the dolls and magazines. She smiled at me reassuringly like she understood what I was thinking. "I gotta spot for cars." She winked and followed Gazzy to the gaming room as he talked about the Wii and the awesome new games he got.

"Follow me." Fang said and we made our way to the huge staircase. I was suddenly drenched in water and I shook my head in shock. Fang grinned, like full-on grinned and picked a piece of rubber balloon from my wet hair. I was stunned, shocked and angry all in all confused.

"LOOK DOWN BELOW!" A water balloon hit Fang's head, making his hair wet and let me tell you he did not look happy. He glared in every direction and set the icebox down. Another water balloon came crashing down but this time, Fang caught it ninja-style. He raised his hand above his head and grinned mischievously like a maniac. I mean the grin gave me the creeps. It was vampire style.

"CHARGEEE!" I heard Iggy shout somewhere from above and saw him dressed in a Nerf armour, a metal bucket for a helmet and a water squirt gun in his hands aimed straight at…

I screamed. Yes, I screamed harshly. Well you have to scream when:

a) You get a bloody broken nose.

b) You get hurt by water balloons.

c) You get dumped by freaking cold water and a someone with strawberry-blonde hair (Iggy for those who dunno) squirts water into your freaking face making it go up the nose.

Fang, who was drenched in completely cold water too and surprisingly, had ice cold breath puffing from his mouth, glared daggers at Iggy who had a grin on his face and a water splat on his armour from where I guessed Fang had thrown the water balloon. The whole gang except Ella, Gazzy and Angel were laughing their heads off and I glared at them, my face undoubtedly red.

"Welcome to the house of awesomeness!" Iggy shouted spreading his arms wide.

"More like hellness." Fang muttered.

"Aww come on Fang I know you like it." Fang snorted and we all made our way to the washroom which was huge enough for all of us to cram in. It seemed that the others had gotten the same greeting and were wet too.

We dried ourselves and Nudge gave me one of her tops to change in.

It seemed that this was a normal occasion so everyone had like many extra pairs of clothes in their packs.

We went into the studio room and watched an official soccer game between ManU and Barcelona. Personally, I wanted both of 'em to win but that couldn't happen. I remembered Gazzy and Angel and got up to find them. Gazzy would want to see this match.

Fang accompanied me and we went and knocked on the door that said 'Gaming Arena!' We opened and peeked in to find them on the floor shouting at the console and yelling 'go go go!' and 'come on come on!'

Gazzy was sprawled on the floor laughing his head off and licking his lips maliciously. Angel was bending on her knees and was shouting at the screen and pushing herself forward trying to go faster. We laughed a little and Fang pushed open the door and I gasped.

The room was HUGE. And I mean freaking HUGE! It was crammed with gaming consoles, Wii's, gaming machines of all sorts and even a Dance Planet station! There was everything; from a dozen PS3's to a pinball machine. From Hammer and ring gong bells to freaking sensor motioning tabloids! It was like a paradise of fun.

"Come on." Fang said holding my wrist and pulling me inside. I felt electric buzzes go up my hand and I shuddered. Creepy thing when Fang touched me. My mind went back to shirtless Fang and…. Urgh! Forget I said that.

Gazzy and Angel smiled up at us and went back to murdering the screen. Fang led me to this big ape looking machine with a metal screwed helmet on and its eyes glowing red. It had this metal handles between its palms and it was names 'Roguezilla.' **(A/N: This is actually my favourite console in Fun city! I have mastered it :D *evil laugh*)**

Fang grinned at me evilly and pushed the 'hard' button. "Don't let go no matter what." He said and put my hands on the metal bars. I looked confusedly at him and then it hit me.

"Arrrgghhh!" I yelped through gritted teeth as the metal bars electrocuted my hand and then my body. It vibrated my hands like they had the jittery jumping beans in them. My palms were sweating and slipping but I held them tighter. BIG mistake. The freaking Zilla was screeching and bellowing in my ears and put more electric currents in my hand. I looked at the screen which showed 8000 volts. Fang was laughing his ass off and literally, there were tears in his eyes. The volts kept coming and coming and got harder every minute. I smelt something burning and looked at my hands in shock. The screen read 10000 volts. By now Fang's laugh subsided and he stared at the console in shock. Apparently, he got the smell too.

'Shit!' He screamed and looked around him to find something to push me with. Gazzy and Angel had left they're game and were running towards us.

I felt my flesh burning and bit my lip from screaming hard. Fang looked at me, worry etched on his face and sweat beaded his forehead. He barrelled at me and my hands were finally free from the freaking ape's grip. We fell to the ground and then I blacked out.

**Fang Pov**

Shit! Damn Damn Damn! I shouldn't have made her play it! The ape's nostrils flared and smoke bellowed out of it. Gazzy's eyes widened and he quickly opened the control box and started switching off switches and plugging out cables. Normally, I would have told him to stay away but Gazzy and Iggy were pyro prodigies and knew what to do when it came to fire and wire.

I rolled off of Max and saw her eyes close. She was blacking out.

"Angel, go call the others and get the First-Aid kit." I ordered and she nodded silently, her eyes wide as she rushed out of the room.

I looked at Max's hand and they were only slightly burnt but they were smoking. On her palms and fingers were red marks on her skin which looked like they were peeling off. Great. I had given her two bruises for the day. I felt a huge pang of guilt fill my heart and I lifted her wrists up so it rested on her stomach. If something happened to her….. No, I couldn't think of it. She was my best friend. The friend I would give my life for.

Her hair was matted with sweat and her hair was damp. She still looked so beautiful. Um, that wasn't me.

In a matter of seconds, the gang appeared in the doorway, worried and scared. Iggy came forward with a white suitcase-box with a red plus mark on it and knelt beside Max.

"What happened?" He mumbled as he took out some Soframycyn, instant-burn healing cream and some sterile bandage rolls.

"The machine got out of control. The wires were rusty and it caught fire!" Gazzy said waving his arms around frantically. Iggy stopped bandaging her arm for a second and looked up. His eyes were pale and his face white. "If you wouldn't have pushed her away in time…. The whole place would have…. Blasted."

I was too stunned and guilty to speak. I looked down at Max's calm face and sighed. I ran a hand through her dirty blonde hair and just realized how beautiful she looked. She stirred a little. Her pale skin was a tad red because of the heat and chin was set into a tight curve. Ugh, you do not think of your best friend like that Fang!

Max and I had just met a couple of days ago but it felt like we knew each other for life. I mean we shared almost everything and anything and she was so easy to be around with. She was so different and not like the girls who just started flirting with me on sight.

The doorbell rang and we looked up.

"Uh, that must be Ella. Fang, could you um, put Max in the room? I'll tell Ella what happened. Max is going to be fine. Just slight burn." Iggy said as he got up. I nodded and the gang smiled and made their way to the hallway. I sighed and picked Max up. Surprisingly, she was as light as a feather. Compared to what she ate; I thought she would weigh to an elephant. Not that I thought of carrying her before…

I pulled her close and felt her breathing hardly. We went up the stairs and into a bedroom. I placed her gently on the whitewashed bed and she puffed in making the cloth puff up all around her. I kissed her forehead lightly and sat back in the chair. Ugh, what was happening to me?!


	8. AUTHOR'S NOTE

**A/N: I KNOW IM NOT SUPPOSED TO DO THESE THINGS BUT WTH. OK GUYS IM SO SORRY I CANT AND WONT BE ABLE TO UPDATE SOON BECAUSE *SOBBING UNCONTROLABLY* … MY COMPUTER'S MAIN SWITCH IS BROKEN! ITS HELL WITHOUT IT! SO SORRY BUT MY DAD'S TRYING HARD SO IT'LL TAKE POSSIBLY TWO WEEKS. ILL TRY STEALING HIS LAPTOP AND POSTING BUT IT WILL BE ONCE IN A BLUE MOON TYPE OF THING. VERY RARE. BUT ILL TRY TO UPDATE!**

**THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS!**


	9. Chapter 8: First Kiss

**A/N: OK I am sooooo super sorry guys! I explained why I didn't update in the last a/n. I truly am you can give me some death threats too!**

**Iggy: Oh I can give you many death threats….**

**Shut up Igs you were here with me. BTW It's partly Iggy's and Fang's fault too they didn't remind me!**

**Fang: It's not my fault. Really. I was just having fun time with Max.**

**Haha! Fang's become a lot friendlier since… well I can't exactly remember.**

**Ratchet: Hey guys! Sup?!**

**Ratchet! What are you doing here leaving Faerie alone?! **

**Ratchet: Oh no I just came to say hi and see if Fang was behaving…**

**Fang: Hey! *runs behind Ratchet smacking his head.* **

**Iggy: Well Imma gonna go and make breakfast.**

**DISCLAIMER: Do not own Maximum Ride! *runs away crying ***

**Max Pov**

Ok, so I wasn't exactly unconscious… I feigned the whole black out scene. And did a very good job at it too. :P Yep that's just me.

Ok so I was closing my eyes but hearing and feeling everything. Um that came out the wrong way. What!? I know what you perverted minds think!

So I felt a heavy weight roll off of me and Fang's voice in a hushed tone telling Angel to go and get the group. My hands were hurting badly and burning like hell and I felt Fang's super cold hands lift my wrists up and place it on my stomach.

I heard lots of footsteps and heard Iggy's voice mumble "what happened?" Gazzy panicked and told him the whole story. I felt instant-burn healing cream getting applied on my hands and instantly felt better. Wow, these things really do work. I felt Iggy wrapping my hands with a bandage and then suddenly stop. His voice came in.

"If you wouldn't have pushed her away in time….. the whole place would've… blasted."

Phew. Well that was a close call. Thanks Fang. Seriously. Fang sighed and well….. brushed his hand through my hair. The contact was well um…. Unexpected and sent shivers down me spine, so well I just moved a little.

Then the distant hear of the doorbell, Iggy telling Fang to freaking 'carry' me yada yada yada….

And so I ended up in Fang's arms, my heart doing flip-flops like crazy and my stomach knotting into a kazillion ties and me plopping into a bed which was super puffy it felt like clouds.

Fang kissed my forehead making my head swirl and my forehead tingle at the place he had kissed me.

Fang. I knew this feeling before. It was with Sam. But the intensity of this feeling was much more than what had been with Sam. I mean that this was multiplied by a million times with what I felt for Sam.

I was falling, fast. For the obviously amazing and hot Fang… Oh no.

**Fang Pov**

Well I left the bedroom Max was in and went to the living room to greet Ella. (Although I regretted it that instant because I kept thinking about Max.)

Ok I admit it. Max was playing with my head a lot nowadays. I mean everything I ever did I had to ask myself if Max would like it. I mean c'mon! I didn't have it under control yet.

Take out the juice box from the fridge. Would Max like it?

Sleep early. Would she take it without snorting at me?

I mean what was I thinking? Major low down Fang. I needed to sort out a couple of things. I mean I never actually felt like this before. It was just so new and ticklish and well creepy at points. And all I ever thought about was Max. And I didn't even get tired of it.

I sighed and went into the kitchen and gave a small smile to Ella as she waved frantically at me. Her face became solemn when Iggy started telling her about Max but then she piped up when he told her she was ok. She bought a small suitcase with her and a luggage bag for Max. We romped about doing usual 'teenager' things at home and the sun started setting fast. Max came in about three hours late and my heart started beating at a higher speed. She casually said that she was fine and smiled a huge grin when she saw me. My stomach started feeling like I had eaten a dozen live butterflies.

She came over and sat next to me on the couch and started eating from the bowl of chips which was on the table.

After a lot of "I'm bored's" and "Can we play something!?" we decided to play the epic game of truth and dare. So currently we were all sitting in a huge circle and a bottle in between us.

"Now guys, play fair and no withdrawing from the truth or dare given." Iggy said spinning the bottle.

'I hate this game' was my first thought as the mouth of the bottle landed on me. Nudge smiled really evilly at me where the other end of the bottle was facing her form.

Oh no.

If you didn't know how Nudge looked like when she was plotting something well I'll describe it as scarier than a dog chasing you.

I gulped and let out a strangled "dare."

Apparently, she had seen the little glint in my eye desperately pleading her not to muster something SERIOUSLY embarrassing for me so she kicked it down a notch.

"Be a good boy and give a nice little peck to Max for me will ya?"

NOPE. She had to do this didn't she!? Kicked a notch down? That girl just kicked it higher than the stadium! Ok a bit over exaggerated but what the hell.

I looked anywhere but at Max as I crawled towards her and gave a tiny peck at her cheek and crawled back, hiding behind my hair.

Iggy wolf whistled and the girls giggled maniacally. Angel clapped me on my back and whispered in my ear than Max was blushing and sort of smiling.

Oh I hated this. The game went on by which Ella had to announce the truth of her liking Iggy a lot and Gazzy having to kiss Angel which led Angel to furiously blush the shade of an apple and make Gazzy scratch his head a lot and make a slight shade of pink at the bridge of his nose and Nudge having to regrettably lick the floor.

We had band practice and pleaded Max to join us and she agreed. And we actually needed a female lead singer for some duets I couldn't perform with Nudge.

It was movie time next and we decided to watch some horror flicks. We moved all the other furniture away and rounded up the couch, three beanbags, a love seat and two stools in front of the TV.

Iggy and Ella had occupied the couch; Ella laying her head on one of the armrests while Iggy comfortably sulked between the soft pillows and underneath Ella's feet.

Gazzy and Angel had taken up the stools and Nudge, J.J and Tess had taken up the beanbags. That left me and Max with… the loveseat.

She smirked at me and we sat down on it quiet closely. It wasn't actually uncomfortable as I thought it to be and I just felt lucky enough to have a friend like her. We had decided to start with the movie 'Exorcist' first and it was scary enough. Max literally jumped and clung on to my shirt when the girl was coming off backwards down the stairs. The other girls squealed in fright and Ella kicked Iggy in the face a few times by accident. Iggy finally annoyed, told Ella to turn the other way around so Ella ended up on Iggy's lap and her legs on the armrest and must I say she looked quite comfortable there. Even Iggy didn't interrupt the film then as he was dozing off, his head flown backwards. Man, he was gonna have a neck ache in the morning.

By the time we were in the middle of Grudge part 3, Max had curled up to my side and was clutching my shirt with one hand and biting her thumbnail with the other; her eyes wide. My arm was around her shoulder and it didn't even seem awkward.

After about another movie which was called 'the hills have eyes' and almost everyone sleeping soundly (even Max whose head was dug into my neck and whose arm was still clutching my shirt lightly), I switched off the TV and snuggled up beside Max. My eyes drifted to a close and for the first time I realised that I was falling for Max, my best friend.

**Max Pov**

A certain black comfy pillow was just next to me, a nice lean but strong arm wrapped around my shoulder. Fang's head was leaned against mine and mine rested in the crook of his neck. He faintly smelled of mint and chocolate which was awesomely epic. A white flash suddenly, well, flashed and the sound of a camera reeling could be heard. Fang suddenly woke up and lifted his head and we turned our faces just in time to see the others snickering and Gazzy holing a camera.

"Oh this will make awesome blackmail!" he snickered and ran away.

"Iggy! YOU ARE SO DEAD!" Fang and me screamed simultaneously and ran after the wailing, corpsy, crazy, shaggily haired boy with a camera going woot!

After a while of threatening (and giving super good threats too), we followed Gazzy into the kitchen and was hit by the amazing smell of pancakes.

"Pancakes!" I yelled running towards Iggy who had an apron and a chef hat on and tried taking one.

"Manners, Max." Fang chuckled and wrapped his hands around my waist pulling me back from the plate sent from heaven.

"NOOOOO!" I cried stretching my hands forward but to no avail as the strong boy pulled me out of the kitchen. "Let me go Fang! Lemme go! You evil twit!"

"That's a first." Fang said smirking.

"Well it won't be your last!" I could here distant snickering and muffled laughter through the kitchen.

"I can live with that." Was his retort and I crossed my arms and sighed in exasperation. He at last let me go when we were in the hallway and I walked up to the bathroom and got washed up and dressed.

The outfit was a black Skyrim tee, dark blue jeans and tennis shoes. I tied up my hair into a ponytail with elastic and skipped down to eat me pancakes.

We munched it up and decided to part ways for the time being. Nudge, Tess, J.J and Ella went for some shopping spree which I was totally not interested in, Angel and Gazzy went to the gaming room to play, poor Iggy had to drive the girls and was going to be dragged along with them the whole time and Fang and me had nothing to do so we decided to take a walk.

We were just walking down the street when the sky suddenly got covered with gloomy clouds and it started to rain all of a sudden.

"Summer rain." Fang nodded laughing, water dripping from his hair and his clothes damping. "Should we run?" he asked looking at me with and intense gaze. I smiled and nodded and we ran letting the wing rush against our faces. The elastic had fallen from my hair now making it completely wet and we laughed around pushing each other till we reached the park's gazebo looking thing.

We were bent over laughing, completely soaked and cold, breathing heavily. We both stood up slowly and I just realized how close we were standing. Our laughter died down in our throats as we looked into each other's eyes. Fang's gaze was boring into mine and I looked into his deep dark obsidian eyes. His eyes were indeed black and I could literally count the golden flecks in them. We were THAT close.

He raised his hand gently to my chin and tilted it upwards slightly his eyes half closed. I felt myself stand on my tippee-toes and my eyes fluttering close. Oh my cookies. I was going to kiss him.

I felt our lips meeting together and instantly felt like I had eaten butterflies that were fluttering around my stomach. A shiver ran through my spine as I felt the warmth of the kiss affecting me. His lips were so full of warmth yet comfortingly cold. It was slightly chapped but so soft at the same time. Our lips moved in perfect synchronization as I wrapped my arms around his neck to deepen the kiss. Fang pulled me closer wrapping his arms around my waist and deepening the kiss. We broke the kiss at the same time breathing heavily as we did and stepping back.

My mind was reeling at this turn of events and I stepped warily dazed. But somehow, I was confused. I mean, I really couldn't place this feeling. I was truly best friends with Fang and I didn't want to ruin that relationship with him. I mean what if something just wasn't going to turn alright if we became something more? The comfort I shared with him was the comfort only we could share as friends. What if things became sort of awkward when we tried to share that comfort? I know I was being pessimistic, but you can't expect to think straight after a mind blowing kiss. Literally.

"I... I… I just..." I stuttered not being able to find the words to speak. I looked at Fang who was just waiting a look of anxiousness, shock and surprise registered on his face.

I couldn't help it. I ran away. I ran into the rain and ran on the sidewalk not looking behind. I felt miserable for leaving. _Coward. You're a coward. _I scolded myself. I felt tears slipping out of my eyes and felt surprised. Maximum Ride never cries. Like never. But yet now I find myself trying to swallow that hard thing stuck in my throat which was not going back down. I let the tears fall and ran towards home. I flung open the door and rushed up the stairs and slammed my bedroom door shut. I could hear mom hustling and bustling in the kitchen with her 70's radio music turned on.

I slumped on my bed and cried into the pillow uncontrollably. I know, not a thing to do after you get a kiss but I just felt scared and guilty for just running out like that. I slowly drifted into slumber after a while and was only awakened next morning.

**BAM! THERE'S THE FAX YOU'VE BEEN WAITING FOR!**

**SO do you like the freaking length of the chappie!? Its like 7 pages on word!**

**I'm sorry for not updating I have final exams week and its super treacherous! But good nooze for you cuz after finals TWO MONTHS OF SUMMER VACATION! That means like update everyday! I would also be starting another story in the 39 Clues fandom and would love it if you all would read it! Plus, for the next chappie I got a surprise for ya!**

**REVIEW for getting the ultimate surprise destiny hath given you! (Will give ya.)**

**VIRLTUAL COOKIES FOR EVERYONE FOR WAITING SO LONG!  
(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) :P**

**Fly on,**

**Ash! **


	10. Chapter 9

**Halo chaps! Too sugar high! Anyways your surprise is … *drumroll***

**I've got a young lad here who wants to be named Glass and he's gonna help me write this story, right Glass? *takes gag from Glass's mouth***

**HELP! She's insane! Ash is insane! She's kidnapped me and tied me up to this chair and she's forcing me to do thi-**

***replaces gag in Glass's mouth* Sorry about that guys. Glass was a little…. Unwilling... So I had to take some extreme measures…. Anyway who wants a name like Glass jeez Glass?!**

**Glass is my only friend at school and who doesn't treat me like an outlaw which I basically sort of am. ****LIES! ****Oh shut up. Anyways I saw that in the last chappie Max and Fang screamt that they would kill Iggy whilst Gazzy had the camera -_- So just think that they screwed up Gazzy not Iggy. Cuz Iggy was busy making pancakes.**

**Oh and I wanted to tell you that I am seriously different than I am in Fanfiction. I'm like Fang in real life. What I present myself on Fanfiction is not me. If you want to know what I really am like I suggest that you read the boy next door by anonymous. I am the EXACT copy of that Fang except that I'm a girl, I don't look like batman and I don't like Max in that way… you know otherwise I'd be gay….. which I'm not. Totally. *awkward cricket silence***

**Oh and I remember in the first chappie there was like 10 feet space between the two windows? Yeah well its not that its like you can communicate with the neighbour if you whisper sort of thing you get me? Like THAT close.**

**Anyway here ya go!**

**-Ash and Glass.**

**Max Pov**

I woke up to sticky eyes and a light head. All memories came flooding back as I sat up groggily in my bed. I sighed and jumped off my bed making my way to the washroom. Fifteen minutes later I could be seen playing with my pancakes which I NEVER do. Because they would be gone in five minutes. I was wearing an army camouflage tank top and deep green denim above-the-knee shorts with my sneakers.

"Max? Max!? Yellow? Earth to Max!? Max?" Ella snapped while waving a frantic hand in front of my face.

I sighed. "Yes Ella!? I think you've made it very clear that you know my name!" Ella frowned. "Are you ok? I mean you've not even touched a single pancake and it's…." She paused to look at her watch. "5 minutes 49 seconds since you were served!" Ella looked skeptically at me.

I sighed and rolled my eyes. "I'm not hungry." I mumbled. She looked at me like I had just announced that I would never eat another cookie in my life.

"WHAT?!" she shouted and started rambling about how I'd caught some 'Bella's flu.' Whatever that meant.

I quickly got up and rushed out of the door before Ella could give me a headache. I got in the shotgun of the car and after a while mom and Ella came talking about shopping and how Ella wanted to get a new makeover or something. Mom drove us to school and I left the car with a quick 'bye!'

Ella and I walked silently to where the group always met in the free time and that is the bench in front of Fang's locker.

Fang. Oh no. What was I going to do when I saw him? Stupid brain doesn't think of that. My eyes widened and I hesitated in walking towards the locker.

"Max? What the hell is going on? Are you ok?" Ella looked at me with a mixture of concern and skepticism.

"Uhm…. I'm late for class….." I trailed off trying to find a suitable excuse. Ella rolled her eyes. "We're 20 minutes early." She practically dragged me to the place before I could run away.

"Ugh Max is such a pain in the ass today." She told the others, her face clearly defining the meme for 'annoyed.' I looked anywhere but at a certain black clad emo dude who was standing right in front of me. Nudge and Ella started babbling on about something that was 'latest fashion' and Iggy started tinkering with some mechanical wire thingy. We stood awkwardly just looking anywhere but at each other.

I took a quick glance at Fang and saw that he looked kind of tired, like he hadn't slept at night and his hair fell in his face more than ever. Unlike now, his hair was slick and shiny looking but today it looked like it had been blow-dried from the top and it was messy. He looked so much cuter….. And what the hell am I thinking?!

Nudge paused and looked at me. "Max, don't you and Fang have science? had asked the students to come on time or it was detention and since the class is basically on the opposite side of school, I think you should start going there. By the way have you made your decision yet on whether you're joining the band or not because-" "Let's tune down the Nudge Channel for the time-being shall we although the Nudge Channel goes on All Nudge All the Time! And I am not making sense now." Iggy cut her off looking at his tinkering all the time. Nudge pouted at Iggy and shooed us away.

We were walking away from the crowd with a heavy awkward tension of silence blanketing us when Fang sighed.

In one swift move (I didn't even count the milliseconds) I was pulled away by my hand into a deserted classroom and was facing really close to Fang.

"W-what was that yesterday?" He asked. I was shocked because he had stuttered. Yeah, me the sleuth. **(A/N: I don't even know what that means it just sounded like an insult to me :P) **His warm breath sent shivers down my spine.

"Look Fang, I don't know….. I guess….. I guess I'm sorry for running out like that. I'm just scared that… you know… we'll never share the same comfort-ness we do as best friends." Ugh. I'm such a bit*h.

He actually started chuckling and then full-out laughing. I felt a little anger boil up inside me but that was replaced with surprise as I felt warm lips up against mine. Fang was kissing me. And I felt that strange butterfly feeling again. It was like I was getting electrified but this was good electrification.

All my thoughts were knocked out of my mind except that that Fang was standing here and kissing me with so much of passion and emotion. I completely thought of only Fang as my eyes fluttered close and I started kissing him back.

My legs felt wobbly and I took a step backwards causing Fang to step forward. We backtracked till my back hit the wall and his hands snaked up my back, pulling me closer to him. My hand was already winding itself in his silky black hair and the other flung across his neck. His tongue flicked against my lower lip begging for entrance and I gladly allowed him to enter and explore.

We just stood there making out for god knows how long while it only felt seconds to us. Finally when my lungs started screaming out for air we broke apart at the same time breathing heavily. We leant against each other's forehead smiling contently.

Fang was going to say something when the loud tick of the clock could be heard. We both turned and looked at the wall clock. Warning. The following events were a blur and I think I saw paradox somewhere in the process.

I yelped and we both started running for the door. We were fifteen minutes late! is going to KILL us now! The speed with which we ran was uncalculatable as we skidded to a stop just outside the Science classroom.

I tidied my hair and Fang straightened his shirt as we entered the classroom.

The whole class looked up at us breathless messy freaks. A stout man named stepped up in front of us looking disapproving and enraged. "Nick and Maximum have you decided to finally grace us with your presence after fifteen minutes?"

"Its Max and yes."

"Its Fang and yes." We both said simultaneously and cracked up.

"Detention after school for both of you." said grumpily and went back to lecturing something about his beloved frogs. We smiled and made our way to our places. I was sitting three seats ahead of Fang and when I turned back and looked he was smiling at me with his bangs covering his eyes and holding a textbook in his hand. But when he saw me looking at him he quickly turned his eyes to the textbook the smile growing wider. I smirked and turned my head forward when a paper ball hit me after three seconds. I grabbed the ball and turned back to look at Fang smile and nod once to me. I smiled back and read the note.

_Be my girlfriend Max._

_-Fang._

I turned around and smiled and nodded. He grinned and sent a small flying kiss to me. I pretended to catch it and put it to my heart. Ok I know it was stupid and sick but this was like going to dawwww.

The rest of the day went by uneventful. We kept our little relationship a secret but held hands and sometimes kissed when nobody was there.

**Like I can control time like that's the easiest thing to do like DUH. ****Forgive her.**

It was night time and around ten everyone had finished dinner and in their rooms. My laptop was playing some Dubstep and I walked to my closet to get on some jammies. But when I opened it I found all of my pyjamas had gone for wash so I searched the closet trying to find something to find when I spotted an outfit my great grandma had given me. I pulled it out to see black short-shorts that were like REALLY short and a thin white tank top which showed off a lot of my stomach. Yeah, my granny was bad-ass and knowing I wouldn't own clothes like these when I grew up she gave me a single pair. But I never wore them cuz I wasn't showy.

I sighed and since I had nothing else to wear I put them on. Suddenly I heard a knock on my window. As startled as I ever was I went and drew back the curtain to see Fang leaning on the windowsill of his window. I realised it was the same window which hadn't been opened like forever.

"Fang? What…? This is your bedroom?" I enquired.

"Hey Max. Yep its mine. I never actually open it cuz the light's enough." Fang said, smiling.

"What a coincidence huh?"

"Huh yeah. So can we check out each others rooms?"

"Oh yeah sure." I said opening the window wide. With one easy leap, Fang made it across and stood up. He checked out the place and smirked. He went over and sat on my desk chair and turned around and faced me.

And for the first time in my life I felt self-conscious. But then stomped it under my shoe as I thought I could use it to my advantage.

He gasped and his eyes became wide as his eyes surveyed my outfit. I blushed slightly but confidentally smirked as I made my way to the desk table fully aware of my showy body. He gulped and still staring wide-eyed got up slowly. But his face from innocent became playfully evil as he too smirked and placed his hands on my waist.

He leaned in and kissed me and I felt a cold shiver run down my spine. He smiled when he too felt it and started pushing me backwards. Oh game on! I deepened the kiss and wrapped my arms around his neck and we fell on the bed not breaking the kiss. I was propped on my elbows while he was in a half push-up kind of position.

Suddenly, the door opened and a gasp was sounded. Fang and me instantly jumped atleast two feet away from each other and turned to face a gaping Ella.

"OMG! Sooooo CUTE! Dawwww! I knew you guys would get together eventually! How long have you kept it hidden!? Omg Max Omg! I can't believe it! I'm sooooo gonna tell everyone about it!"

"Shut up Ella! You're gonna wake up mom!" I hissed.

"Oh Fang and Max! This is so cool! You're so cute together! I just came cuz I heard noises and oh my- where did you get that outfit? It's so beautiful on you!" Ella exclaimed.

I sighed. "Ella, we only got together today. And great grandma gave it, now do you mind?"

"Oh no no! Just don't try and go second base on the first day you're together or mum's gonna kill me."

"Ella!" Fang and me hiss-groaned.

Ella laughed and skipped joyfully away to her room. She was probably gonna text Nudge about this right now. I facepalmed and looked to Fang.

"Hey I'm sorry about that. This is gonna get so viral."

"No problem. I'm fine with it. Atleast Lissa will stop bothering me now." He grinned and walked over to me.

"Now go to sleep, we have school tomorrow." He gently pushed me down on my pillow, placed the blanket on top of me and kissed my forehead.

"Goodnight." He said as he got up and I immediately missed the warmth of his lips.

"Goodnight." I whispered as he leapt from my windowsill and closed the window.

I smiled as I fell to sleep. This was perfect. My smile remained as I was welcomed into the welcoming hands of Morpheus.

**So how was the chapter?! Too much of FAXNESS! OMG AHGJNMDKHNNNG! That's better. ****I kind of felt sick while writing it. Too much kissing. ****HOW DARE YOU!? *Smashes glass of water on Glass's head.* ****OUCH! DUDE IM BLEEDING! *runs into the bathroom to wash it off.***** That's better. *smirk* I just hope I'm not gonna get into trouble. Oh and you know that awkward moment when your father's friend's son who is EXTREMELY cute comes over to meet you for the first time and your best friend gets all weird? Well that's happening to me now.**

**My father's friend's son is a year older than me that is Glass's age had come and he is super cute. So I'm gonna name him Fire. So Fire and me are ok friends sort of thing and whenever he does things that make me smile or laugh or something, Glass gets so awkward and weird. Like the other day, we three were in the kitchen and when Fire presented me a cookie bending down on his knee and saying 'milady', I laughed and took it from him and Glass spilt his milkshake everywhere. O_o This is so weird that I need help. So if you guys could just help me?**

**-ash. (Oh and Glass doesn't know this cuz I'm gonna delete this chappie after I post it) **


	11. THE END (MAYBE)

**Yo. This is Glass. And yes, before the idea comes into you're head that 'they are leaving the fandom and stranding us without ending this story' I might as well tell you that is exactly correct. Ash and me are leaving the fandom. All of it. 'Why' you may ask? Well we have 3 main reasons.**

**1****st****: Both of us have a major writer's block and don't know how to continue.**

**2****nd****: Ash is now obsessed with Naruto (not the fandom, mind you) and has partially given up MR. Now don't go all 'Betrayal!' and 'how could she?!' because it is not her fault that Naruto is so awesome.**

**3****rd****: There's not enough reviews. Not many people read this and it just makes us loose the 'oomph'. **

**But don't worry don't lose hope! Not everything is lost! (I'd make a great Lord Of the Rings hero) Ash and me may sometime gear up and write for you guys. Till then, farewell and thank you for reading our story.**

**-Glass and Ash.**


End file.
